


Smile & write

by emsylcatac



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, DJWifi, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 19,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsylcatac/pseuds/emsylcatac
Summary: Collection of short stories from a game on Tumblr in which people sent me their last five emojis with two characters.Sometimes contains a bit of love, some fun, lots of dumb, and overall a bit of everything.Lastest updates:Chapter 32:Part 2 of Chapter 31: Marinette & Chat Noir. Chat Noir knows Marinette's identity and is wondering when she'll be brave enough to ask her not-so-secret crush out. He also wants to tell her his identity, too.Chapter 33:Ladybug & Chat Noir. Older AU; Ladybug just realises she wants to marry her partner and shares it with him.Chapter 34:Ladybug & Adrien. Adrien knows Ladybugs 'identity; Ladybug asks him to apply some lipsticks on her lips. It's harder than it seems.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 150
Kudos: 210





	1. Alix & Nino

**Author's Note:**

> lFirst ask: 👉👌💮😸👆 with Alix and Nino | asked by thebroodinginsomniac
> 
> _Note:This one hasn't been beta-read, so I apologise in advance for any English mistakes since it's not my first language!_

“I swear on _Chloé’s ponytail_ if you make another comment with a cat pun when _he’s_ there I will strangle you!” Alix angry-whispered to Nino, pointing a finger towards his chest to emphasise her point. “Got it?”

Nino nodded very fast. “Yes, got it, got it, I will shut up now,” he whispered back. “But…how do we tell him that…you know, that _we know_?”

Alix pondered his question for some time. “Okay. We want to tell him we know his identity, buuuuut we don’t want to upset him or worry him. How do we make kitty happy?”

“Hum…with flowers?” Nino said uncertainly.

“Flowers?” she raised a brow.

“Flowers.”

“Well, he’s your best friend. You know him better than I do. Flowers it is!” Alix declared, raising a finger in the air and exiting the classroom, followed closely by Nino.


	2. Ladybug & Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🥺❤️🔪💀😴 with Ladybug and Adrien | asked by its-me-ya-girl
> 
> _Note:This one hasn't been beta-read, so I apologise in advance for any English mistakes since it's not my first language!_

“What if…we used an axe?” Ladybug said.

“An axe? Isn’t that a bit…savage?” Adrien replied.

“Okay, so not an axe. How about a knife then?”

“A cooking knife! I know we have those somewhere in the kitchen. I could ask our chef! No wait...I’ve got a better idea.”

Ladybug waited for Adrien to gather his thoughts before explaining what he had in mind.

“What if I asked Marinette to borrow one of hers? I’m sure they have plenty at the bakery and she wouldn’t tell a soul. We can trust her, I know it!” Adrien said.

Ladybug let a secret smile appear of her face. “Alright, we’ll ask Marinette. And then, we strike!”, she added, as a dangerous glint appeared in her eyes.

“In his sleep?” Adrien whispered.

“In his sleep. When he expects it the less.”

A soft smile appeared on his face as he looked at her. He paused before speaking again. “This is all hypothetical, right?”

“Hm?” Ladybug startled before softening. “Oh. Yes, it’s all…hypothetical, of course.”

Adrien chuckled and settled a bit more into her arms. “Good then. I love it when we make plans to kill my Father, but I wouldn’t want him to be really, you know, dead. And…I wouldn’t want you to be arrested for crime.” He turned his face so he was looking at her now. “I love you too much for that,” he added in a sweet voice and looking at her with the purest of heart eyes that made Ladybug _melt_ inside.

“I love you too much too, you know,” she said before kissing him softly.

However, she idly wondered in the back of her mind what would happen if all of this wasn’t _purely_ hypothetical. Maybe she could ask Chat Noir to do something about Adrien’s father with her. After all, if there was someone who would be on board with her crazy schemes, it was well her partner.


	3. Chat Noir & Alya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😭😂😩🙄👌 | asked by Botherkupo
> 
> _Note:This one hasn't been beta-read, so I apologise in advance for any English mistakes since it's not my first language!_

**alyadyblogger:** 😭😭😭 do u think nino hates me

 **Dat_cool_Cat✌:** I… What? Why would you think that?

 **alyadyblogger:** u didn’t see??!! i guess u were too busy flirting with lb

 **Dat_cool_Cat✌:** Ok. First, rude. 🙄 Second, will you tell me what this is about? 

**alyadyblogger:** during the fight. the illusion

 **Dat_cool_Cat✌:** What about it?

 **alyadyblogger:** i made 1 of carapace

 **Dat_cool_Cat✌:** Yeah I remember that. And?

 **alyadyblogger:** … at the end i forgot it was still there   
**alyadyblogger:** and like i marched up to it

 **Dat_cool_Cat✌:** omg

 **alyadyblogger:** (while u wer trying 2 impress lb)

 **Dat_cool_Cat✌:** HEY I WAS HELPING THE VICTIM   
**Dat_cool_Cat✌:** Please go on

 **alyadyblogger:** (to impress her by ur kindness)

 **Dat_cool_Cat✌:** …

 **alyadyblogger:** (it worked btw)

 **Dat_cool_Cat✌:** Sorry what?

 **alyadyblogger:** back 2 my pb

 **Dat_cool_Cat✌:** I liked where this bracket digression was going

 **alyadyblogger:** no boring its the same fr all akumas rly   
**alyadyblogger:** anyway u wanted me 2 go on   
**alyadyblogger:** so i marched up to him   
**alyadyblogger:** (the illusion i mean)

 **Dat_cool_Cat✌:** I can smell it as much as I can smell Plagg’s camembert

 **alyadyblogger:** and   
**alyadyblogger:** i tried   
**alyadyblogger:** TO KISS HIM 😩😩😩

 **Dat_cool_Cat✌:** NO WAY 😂

 **alyadyblogger:** AND IT DISAPREAD 

**Dat_cool_Cat✌:** OMG STOP 😂😂😂

 **alyadyblogger:** AND I FLET SO RODICULOS

 **Dat_cool_Cat✌:** Utterly so I presume..  
**Dat_cool_Cat✌:** But why would Nino hate you though?

 **alyadyblogger:** BC I CANT RECOGNISE MY OWN BF FRm AN ILLUSION??? THAT I MADE??! WITH MY OWN FLUTE AND BREATH??! also he looked so betrayed

 **Dat_cool_Cat✌:** Fair. I mean I once mistook a sentimonster for Ladybug who am I to judge..

 **alyadyblogger:** yeah but u didn’t create that sentimonster its different

 **Dat_cool_Cat✌:** I’m sure Nino will forgive you! (or have a good laugh about it - thanks by the way I needed that 👌)

 **alyadyblogger:** ur welcome i guess if my misery is funny 2 u

 **Dat_cool_Cat✌:** Does LB know?

 **alyadyblogger:** LOL no i have dignity

 **Dat_cool_Cat✌:** … Then why do you share it with me?

 **alyadyblogger:** bc ur the one planting face 1st into posts not her

 **Dat_cool_Cat✌:** …  
**Dat_cool_Cat✌:** Guess I should be _flat_ tered then. 


	4. Adrien & Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😛🤤😭♥️🤩 | asked by anon
> 
> _Note:This one hasn't been beta-read, so I apologise in advance for any English mistakes since it's not my first language!_

“So imagine my frustration,” Adrien was saying, “because I was about to eat this _delicious_ croissant…”

“…Croissant that you don’t know was really delicious or not…,” Marinette interjected.

“…Croissant that I _knew_ would be delicious because it _looked perfect—_ I had literal _stars_ in my eyes when I saw it,” he continued, pretending to ignore her, “and I was _drooling_ over it mind you, and I already _loved it_ with my whole heart—”

“—Or your whole stomach more like…”

“My whole— will you _stop_ interrupting me?” Adrien said falsely annoyed. Marinette stuck her tongue at him. “Anyway, all of that to say: this _stupid pigeon_ came towards me and _stole it from me_!” he said with a huff.

“Aw, poor kitty… Did you cry?” she teased.

“ _Of course_ I cried Marinette, who do you take me for? A croissant playboy?! Anyway, the worse is that afterwards the pigeon face-planted into the fountain and _dropped my croissant into the water!_ ” he finished dramatically.

Marinette promptly burst out laughing.


	5. Lovesquare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four times Marinette/Ladybug almost told Adrien/Chat Noir she loved him and the one time she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😻😸💗😿☺️ with the lovesquare | asked by alexseanchai
> 
> This one ended up longer than it should have.
> 
> _Note:This one hasn't been beta-read, so I apologise in advance for any English mistakes since it's not my first language!_

**1.**

Chat Noir was crying. Ladybug didn’t know why she found it as shocking as she did. Maybe it was because she had technically never seen him cry before; maybe it was because the only time she did, he was covered in white. Or maybe it was simply that the idea of her partner looking so broken was foreign and almost unfathomable to her. He usually was her support; now she felt that she had to be his for once.

She sat down next to him and put gently an arm around his shoulders so he wouldn’t be startled by her presence. She couldn’t ask him what was wrong, not yet. Not when their identities were still a secret. _I love you_ , she wanted to tell him. But she knew she couldn’t; she feared he might not take it in the way she meant it.

“You’re important to me, you know,” is what she said instead.

* * *

**2.**

_Oh god_. Oh god oh god _oh god_. Her heart was pounding fast in her chest as she hold Adrien, taking him further and further away from the akuma as fast as her yoyo could allow. 

“Are you alright?”, she asked him as his grip tightened around her neck and she could feel his breath _so close_ to her ear.

“Hmm,” he answered in an affirmative sound.

She thought she would get used to carrying Adrien in her arms as Ladybug after all the times it happened, but the erratic beating of her heart was telling her otherwise. Once she felt that they were far enough, she dropped him gently on the ground.

“Thanks my La— Ladybug!”, he said with a small smile.

“Of course! Go and hide somewhere safe and be careful, you’re important to me,” she said, trying hard not to let the blush on her cheeks be seen.

He tilted his head sightly while a small blush covered _his_ cheeks that _he_ couldn’t hide, and _oh no_ – he was adorable. “I am?”

“I… Yeah” she stammered. “I love yooo— aaaaALL the citizens in Paris of course!”

He seemed to buy her answer and gave her a small nod of the head before disappearing—probably to hide somewhere as she asked him to do.

* * *

**3.**

Chat Noir was still grinning. He and Marinette were trying to recover from an uncontrollable fit of laughter they just shared. They had learned each other’s identities earlier that day and everything was _a mess_ in their head—at least in hers.

Which was why she had asked him to come at her place once he would be done with his homework to talk about it. It was awkward, neither knew what to say, and they couldn’t look into each other’s eyes for more than 2 seconds (not that she counted in her head). At least he seemed to be overall more at ease than she was. 

Until they started to share stories of all the times they most likely failed to recognise the other and ridiculous attempts and excuses to transform. Which led them to this moment, the both of them laughing louder than the other, awkwardness momentarily forgotten.

“And then Plagg thought it was his precious _camembert_ and stuck his head in the bracelet—don’t ask me how he did it!” Chat Noir was retelling and they were back into giggling again.

While she watched him laugh and laugh, she couldn’t help but start to merge the two boys together. _I love you so much,_ she thought while she caught one of his smile _radiating_ happiness. She startled a bit at the thought but found it was _right_. However, it was too early to let him know now. They were barely adjusting to each other. So Marinette let the thought go wander somewhere else in the back of her mind, smiling at the prospect of it blossoming more and more in the near future to come.

* * *

**4.**

“Careful where you put your feet,” Adrien chuckled while holding Marinette in place.

She was so engrossed in their conversation that she hadn’t seen the basket ball forgotten in the middle of the playground and tripped on it. Naturally, Adrien caught her in time before she would hit the ground.

“Thank you,” she said with a small smile once she was back steadily on her feet. He chuckled again while taking her hand and walked towards the school exit.

A small smile and an almost imperceptible blush graced his cheeks. “Of course! You know I’m always there to catch you, even if it means that I’m not letting you fall for me!”

He winked and Marinette bit her lip, looking to the side while pondering whether she should tell him now or not.

“Well," he said after a pause and dropping her hand, “better get going since the Gorilla is already there! I’ll see you tomorrow Marinette!”

He looked at her with the softest expression that had made her fall in love with him in the first place, making her insides melt on the spot, before turning around and heading to his car. She watched him go while waving him goodbye.

“I love you already, you know,” she whispered once he had closed the door.

* * *

**5.**

This was it. She wouldn’t back away this time; it had gone for long enough. Ladybug was pacing on the roof, waiting for Adrien—for _Chat Noir_ to arrive. She hadn’t picked the same one where he had made her his surprise all those months ago. She wanted something different. After debating on what to do, she decided to go for something simple (well, Tikki convinced her something simple would be the best course of action).

The small macaron was still intact in her palms. She idly wondered how it had not turned into crumbs yet but she was thankful. Suddenly, she heard someone dropping behind her and she turned around.

“Good evening _ma Buguinette!_ ” Chat Noir greeted her. “What did you want to discuss?”

“For you!”, she said, presenting him the macaron and shoving it into his unexpected hands. His eyes widened.

“For me? What is the special occasion?”, he asked after having recovered and bringing the macaron to his mouth. “Hm...Passion fruit, my favourite! Thank you so much!”

Ladybug took a deep breath. “It is because… It is to say thank you," she smiled. “Thank you for being you. For always supporting me. I’ve always…," she paused and took another breath, “...I’ve always felt that you were more than just a partner to me and…with everything that happened since our reveal…I’ve slowly come to understand why.”

If his eyes were wide before, it was nothing compared to how they were now.

“Does that mean…does that mean that you…”, he trailed off, not sure whether to believe what he was hearing or to hope or to _understand_ the meaning behind her words.

“It means that I love you, Adrien,” she whispered for his ears only and smiling, the beginning of tears forming in her eyes.

A huge smile slowly stretched on his face and his eyes were fixing her with _so much love_ that she could almost see his pupils taking hearts shape.

“I love you too,” he whispered back before they both met in a sweet kiss.


	6. Ladybug & Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😔❤ | asked by anon, who just had a new phone and only two emojis to share.
> 
> _Note: This one hasn't been beta-read, so I apologise in advance for any English mistakes since it's not my first language!_

Ladybug looked at Chat Noir from behind the glass between them. They had jumped in a passing by metro in extremis to escape the akuma of the day but had somehow managed to end up in different wagons. Now all they could do was wave at each other from the window separating their adjoining ones.

Chat Noir pouted from where he was and then blew on his glass to make it fog up. A sad smiley face appeared where the mist had formed. Ladybug chuckled a little and imitated him.

He saw a heart appear on her glass.


	7. Adrien & Plagg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🧀😍😚⭐🍍 with which characters I wanted | asked by daevildragon  
> I chose Plagg & Adrien for cheese reasons aha
> 
> _Note: This one hasn't been beta-read, so I apologise in advance for any English mistakes since it's not my first language!_

“CAMEMBEEEEERT!! Cheese of my dreeeaaaaams!!!! I love youuuu so muuuuch!!!”, Plagg was singing—or _screaming_ more like if you asked Adrien—at the top of his lungs.

“You are the only love of my LIIIIIIIFE,” Plagg continued while making kissing faces and sounds to his dear stinky piece of cheese, making it harder and harder for Adrien to concentrate on his maths problem.

“Could you _please_ lower your voice a little, Plagg? I’m trying to _work_ over here!”, he said exasperated.

“Killer mood,” Plagg muttered. He lowered his voice but made sure to keep it loud enough for Adrien to hear. “Do you hear that, my sweet camembert? _I_ have to listen to him sigh about _how much_ he longs to live on an island feeding himself with only _pineapples of all things_ and _kissing Ladybug_ under the stars, but nooooo when _I_ want to declare my love to you, I’m the loud one!”

“Very funny, Plagg,” Adrien interjected.

“What can I say?”, he pretended to not hear him. “No one can understand us. Not even my own _chosen_ ,” he fake-whined while mimicking wiping a single tear out of his eye.

Adrien sighed loudly and turned a page of his exercises book. “And it’s not pineapples but _passion fruits,_ ” he grumbled under his breath, trying to focus again now that Plagg had stopped screaming.


	8. Luka & Ondine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💕💛🧞🧜🏽💜 with Luka and Ondine | asked by anon  
> This one is borderline crack. Well. Who am I kidding. It's totally crack.
> 
> _Note:This one hasn't been beta-read, so I apologise in advance for any English mistakes since it's not my first language!_

When Ondine decided to go to the swimming pool to practice in the optic to beat Kim to their next swimming race, she was definitely not expecting the sight that greeted her.

There was a blue-haired boy sitting at the edge of the middle pool, feet in the water, humming softly while holding…what strangely looked like a pink floaty guitar. Surprised, Ondine decided to approach the boy while pretending to not pay him any mind—she didn’t want to look like a stalker.

“ _…and my heart beats for you, the rhythm as soft as our love...and my heart beats for you, going higher with each note…,_ ” the boy was singing softly, his eyes closed. It could have been pretty and inspiring if he wasn’t pretending to actually strum his imaginary guitar's strings.

She was so engrossed in studying him that she didn’t notice that he had stopped singing.

“You seem confused,” he said. “Is it because of this boy over there that has been watching you?”

Ondine raised a brow at him before following his gaze. It was Kévin, one guy from the swimming club that she hated with burning passion. He mentioned for her to sit next to him and she did, though a bit warily.

“I feel like your heart was doing this when you two looked at each other,” he said and started to mimic playing on his “““guitar”””. Once he was done, he looked at her with a chuckle. “You don’t understand the language of music and melodies, do you?”

“Hum. Not really, no,” Ondine finally spoke. “I’m more of a water kind of girl.”

“Ah. I see. A mermaid, then,” he smiled at her.

“You could say that... But, hum, that boy over here…is not a love interest of mine,” she wanted to clarify.

“Oh, I know. I could feel it. The melody I played actually translated anger and annoyance,” he informed her. “But the lucky guy is around here, am I wrong?”

Ondine turned her head in the direction she knew Kim would be. “He is over there—,” she pointed at a boy who was currently seemingly trying to prove that he could lick his elbow while putting a toe in his ear. “Yeah…him. He’s not a genius but, uh.. Very lovable,” she defended lamely.

There was a beat of silence until Ondine dared to ask the question that was burning in her mind.

“Why do you have a floaty guitar?”

“Oh, this? It’s because alas, my dear Jagged isn’t allowed here at the pool,” he sighed.

She raised a brow. “… Your… Jagged…?”

“It’s my purple acoustic guitar; I named it Jagged and I love it with my whole heart.”

“…Oooo-kay…”

She was finding this boy weirder and weirder but a glance at her own boyfriend told her that she wasn’t in the best place to judge.

“Though I also love Jimmy, my electric guitar,” he approached his head a bit of hers and put his hand in a _‘I’m telling you a secret’_ sign. “But don’t tell the other one, they could feel betrayed,” he chuckled.

“… And we wouldn’t want that, would we... But, uh, the pink one you have here…it doesn’t really make any sound.”

“Ah. That’s because you don’t let your heart harmonise with the melody. But if you would let it, deep inside, you can feel its warmth reverberating and radiating. As if your heart was made of sun. And that’s when you can hear the music playing,” he said, while picking up his floaty guitar again and “playing” some “chords”.

Once he was done, he stood up. “Well, this was nice Miss Mermaid. Maybe our songs will float towards parallel seas again one day, who knows,” he winked, and then left before she had the time to translate what he was saying.


	9. Félix & Marinette (peppered with Ladrien)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💕😳🤤😓😊 with Félix & Marinette | asked by spicy-cannoli
> 
> _Note:This one hasn't been beta-read, so I apologise in advance for any English mistakes since it's not my first language!_

“So,” Félix said from behind Marinette, “you like my cousin.”

Marinette startled. “Uh, sorry what? Your— _oh_ , Adrien you mean? Ahahahahahaha, nooooo what can _possibly_ make you say that?”, she nervously and very forcefully laughed.

“I saw the video, you know,” he deadpanned.

“Oh. _Oh!_ Aha. Ahaha…the video…”, she blushed, embarrassed, as she slowly remembered what she had said in said video. “Of course, the one you…deleted. So, what if I like him _indeed_?”, she challenged.

Félix raised a brow. “Nothing. I honestly couldn’t care less about who loves or does not love my cousin.”

Marinette decided to ignore him and looked away. She didn’t see the small evil smirk appearing on Félix’s face that he quickly hid. His newly formed plan was _for sure_ going to sow discord into his cousin and this random girl’s lives.

“You know,” he said slowly, “I think it’s a good thing that he didn’t see your video. Clearly you should thank me.” 

Marinette raised uninterested eyebrows. “And why is that?”

“He has his sight on another girl. Quite the catch if you ask me. _Good luck_ to make him forget about her,” he chuckled. Marinette didn't react.

“It’s Ladybug,” he said after a pause. “I’ve seen his collection of pictures on his phone. They were…numerous.” And with that he walked away, a satisfied smirk on his lips.

Marinette waited for him to move further away so he wouldn't overhear her. “Adrien has a crush on me…", she said breathlessly. “Oh, Tikki…imagine…me, carrying _Adrien_ bridal style, under the moonlight…”, she stared into empty space, almost drooling. “Yeaaaah…”

“Marinette, you know that Félix could be lying, right?” Tikki interrupted, because it wouldn’t be safe to charm Adrien as Ladybug. (Well, not that it would be a hard task but she _didn’t need_ to know about it).

Marinette shook her head to clear her thoughts and then turned to Tikki, smiling softly with pink cheeks. “Oh, of course, maybe he is. But it's still nice to think about all the possible scenarios,” she giggled, before trotting happily towards her friends, humming.

_(And when Marinette found Adrien’s phone **by accident** in his fencing bag the day after, well…she mentally thanked Félix for letting her know about it)._


	10. Marinette & Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🤡💐🤦🏻🤳 with Marinette & Chat Noir | asked by bugabisous  
> This one is post-reveal. For obvious dumbassery purposes, bugabisous and I decided that it was also pre-relationship.
> 
> _Note:This one hasn't been beta-read, so I apologise in advance for any English mistakes since it's not my first language!_

“…And then, _you_ enter the scene, arm in arm with your bodyguard—because I refuse your father to be the one to accompany you—and _immediately_ drop your jaw at the sight of _me_ in the beautiful dress I made,” Marinette dramatically explained, making wild gestures and picking up a small paper character to fix it on the board that used to be her “Adrien’s schedule”.

Chat Noir, who was engrossed at first in her story, suddenly startled at the sight of what was supposed to be himself and frowned.

“Why did you draw me in a clown costume, Marinette?”

“Because _you ARE_ a clown, good sir,” she proudly said as if it was an evidence.

Chat Noir facepalmed. “You’re really not going to let that one go, are you?”

She only grinned and nodded in response. They both paused to gaze at each other, waiting for the other to capitulate until Chat Noir sighed loudly, reluctantly letting Marinette win their silly argument.

“SUDDENLY,” she spoke again, “the _magnificent_ bride—did I say her dress was stunning? Anyway—the GORGEOUS bride throws her bouquet in the air under the applause and admiration of _all the guests_ who instantly get tears in their eyes in front of this spectacular spectacle!”

She picked up the paper bouquet she drew and made it spin on the board towards what were supposed to be the guests.

“Woooaaah!!” Chat Noir exclaimed in fake-wonder at her theatrics.

“Thank you, husband,” she bowed with her hand on her heart, before straightening up. “ _Peeewwwww flash flash pffffffeeewww woaw,_ ” Marinette moved a little bit every paper guests, “the crowd is going wild and whistles and flashes of cameras can be heard from _everywhere_ and people all take out their phones to record this emotional moment as we both _finally_ meet in a passionate kiss… _mwaah_!”, she ended making Adrien’s and hers paper characters kiss.

Chat Noir slowly applauded while whistling. “Brilliant, wonderful. _Astounding!_ ”

“Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!”, Marinette said while bowing in every directions as if she was facing an audience full of people.

A beat of silence followed her last bow, and the both of them looked at each other before suddenly bursting out in a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

“Our wedding sounds amazing Marinette, I can’t wait,” Chat Noir said once they had both regained a certain control of themselves, his eyes full of love and glee despite having made fun of her antics the whole time.

Marinette's heart skipped a beat.


	11. Rose & Kagami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👍😒😍😂😁 without characters, so I picked Rose & Kagami | asked by anon  
> Inspired by Marinette's instagram pictures from the Valentine's day chocolates.
> 
> _Note:This one hasn't been beta-read, so I apologise in advance for any English mistakes since it's not my first language!_

Kagami and Rose stared in horror silence at what they had done with the chocolate preparation.

“I...I think we were not supposed to put the whole preparation all at once,” Rose finally dared to say.

“Good observation,” Kagami deadpanned. 

The baking tin was composed of tinier heart-shaped ones and they were supposed to fill them up one by one. However, Rose who was too engrossed in singing about love, unicorns and Valentine's day and _couples kissing_ had been a little bit too enthusiastic when pouring the preparation into it and ended up overflowing the poor hearts. Now none of them were visible anymore.

“Everything going okay?”, they heard Marinette ask from above, startling them both.

The two shared an anxious glance.

“Everything is perfect—”

“Of course all is ok who do you take us for—”

“Nothing could be better!”, they ended loudly and a bit forcefully while throwing thumbs up in Marinette’s direction, even if she couldn’t see them.

“ _What should we do now?_ ”, Rose whispered nervously to Kagami.

“ _Quick, pass me the plastic spoon that takes away everything,_ ” Kagami asked in the most collected tone she could manage.

“ _The rubber spatula, you mean?_ ”

“ _Yes that, whatever it is called,_ ” Kagami said.

Rose gave it to her and Kagami meticulously removed the excess of chocolate while Rose collected it in the container they used to bake.

Everything was going smoothly. Until some of the melted chocolate ended up on one of Rose’s fingers instead of inside the container. Startled, she dropped the bowl and it fell loudly on the floor, splashing the two girls which chocolate. 

_This is it_ , Kagami thought, _we failed so badly...! Marinette is going to kill us and for good reasons_.

She slowly raised her eyes in horror to meet Rose’s…and found her, head in hands, shoulders shaking.

_Oh no, she is crying! She must think that I’m going to scold her! Quick Kagami, how are you supposed to make someone at ease?_

She had barely finished that train of thoughts when heard giggles coming from Rose’s mouth. Soon, she was doubling over laughters to Kagami’s incredulity.

“Look,” she managed to say between two fits of giggles, “we made things even worse!” She wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye. “I am so glad Marinette invited you over too because we're having so much fun!”

Rose was smiling so much that Kagami soon found it contagious. “Well, that we are…the heart chocolates, though, not so much…”

“True, but we are making them to share and spread love,” Rose said. “And spending a good time with a friend is the best way to do just that.”

Kagami couldn’t fight the smile full of wonder and happiness that blossomed on her face at the word “friend”.


	12. Nathaniel, Marc, Kim & Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😂🤷🙄🏞️👓 with Nathaniel & Marc or Kim & Max, so I chose to pick the four of them | asked by anon
> 
> _Note: this one hasn't been beta-read, so I apologise in advance for any English mistakes since it's not my first language!_

“Where are my glasses?”, Max was saying, lifting every cushions of the sofa and looking under the different furnitures.

“I don’t know, Max,” Nathaniel replied, without sparing him a glance as his eyes were fixed on the map that was laid out on the kitchen table.

Now that they were old enough to drive and make plans together, Nathaniel, Marc, Kim and Max had rented a house in the mountains for a week of holidays and they were planning on making the most of it.

“I think we could take the car up there,” Marc pointed on the map, “so we can park it in front of the stream and take the blue trail.”

“The blue trail is only 3 hours walk! I want to do more! I said to Alix that we were going to hike _at least_ a 1800 meters of difference in height! Let’s do the red one instead,” Kim exclaimed.

“Not everyone is able to do that much for their first hiking day you know,” Nathaniel rolled his eyes.

“I still can’t find my glasses,” Max complained in the back.

“We can do the yellow one if you want,” Marc suggested, “it’s a bit harder than the blue but easier than the red!”

Kim sighed loudly. “I guess it’s better than nothing.”

“I can’t believe I don’t remember where I put them last time,” Max went on.

“Have you looked on the coffee table?”, Nathaniel said, still focused on studying the map.

“ _Of course_ I have, what do you think I am, dumb?!”

“Okay. Since I agreed to do the yellow trail, I decide what we’re doing the day after and we’re doing the red one,” Kim said while rubbing his hands.

“We’re NOT doing the red one this early in the holidays, Kim.”

“We could go canoeing? I saw it was going to be warm that day,” Marc said.

“Isn’t any of you going to be _useful_ and help me looking for my glasses?!”, Max snapped while stomping his foot, tired of being ignored.

The three other boys startled and looked up towards him.

“ _Oh my god_ , Max! You _moron,_ ” Kim guffawed. “They're on your nose!”


	13. Alya & Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😂🤷🏽🙄☺️💛 with Alya & Marinette | asked by angelofthequeers
> 
> _Note: this one hasn't been beta-read, so I apologise in advance for any English mistakes since it's not my first language!_

“You know who he is.”

Alya looked at Marinette and shrugged, a wide smile slowly stretching on her face that she had troubles to fight.

“I don’t know, why would I?”, she replied.

Marinette sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. “Because you have been _not so subtly_ implying that we knew each other. Outside of the mask, I mean.”

Alya laughed. “Awww… What are you afraid of, ‘ _Buguinette’_? After all, I already know your identity _—_ ”

“It was an accident!”

“ _—_ and I may or may not know who he is, but my point is: you should both put a stop to my misery and just _drop the stupid mask already._ ”

There was a silence as the girls both gazed at each other until Marinette sighed again. “I don’t know… I like how things are right now and _—_ ”

“You’d find him cute.”

“Ha ha, I knew your goal wasn’t only for us to reveal ourselves,” Marinette deadpanned.

“No, I’m serious! You’d like him,” Alya said, wiggling her eyebrows.

“I already like him Alya! He’s my best friend _—_ next to you of course!”

“I mean, think of all the possibilities: he could model for your designs without hesitation, since you never know who to ask _—_ I mean we both know _who_ you could ask but well... _Plus_ , he's already got that catwalk down, since he’s, uh, _a cat_ ,” she went on, trying to prove her point in a very convincing and not at all Chat Noir-unmasking manner.

“ _Alya_ ,” Marinette warned.

“What? I didn’t say _anything_ about what civilian-him does or does not do for a living. Also, let me remind you that I have _no clue_ as to who he is,” she added, being way too pleased with herself.

Marinette kept silent. Alya sighed. “Listen. I wouldn’t suggest it if I wasn’t _sure_ it was the best thing to do. You’ll thank me later. Trust me on this.”

“…I’ll consider it,” Marinette replied with a dark look thrown at her best friend and rosy cheeks.

“Awesome!”, Alya said sweetly while an innocent smile graced her cheeks.

 _Finally_ , she thought, mentally rubbing her hands together, _phase 24 of my ‘get those dorks together’ plan is a go_.


	14. Ladybug & Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🥳🥺😌👀✨ with Ladybug & Nino | asked by involuntarydiaphragmspasm
> 
> _Note: this one hasn't been beta-read, so I apologise in advance for any English mistakes since it's not my first language!_

“So will you do it?”, Nino asked— _pleaded—_ with kitten eyes. “I know this isn’t a very superhero-like request but…”

“Hm…maybe… What’s the plan?”, Ladybug said.

“The plan?”

“Well, yes. I can’t agree with your idea of helping a friend of yours to escape his house if you don’t tell me what you expect of me _exactly_ and how you’d like me to proceed,” she reasoned.

Ladybug already knew that she was going to accept, but she had to act _at least_ a bit professional, if only for appearance’s sake.

“Oh, yes! I have a plan,” Nino said and then proceeded to rummage into his bag. “And actually he’s not ‘ _a friend_ ’ but he is my _best_ friend,” he added, pausing momentarily in his search.

“Right…,” she chuckled.

“A-ha!” He pulled out a messy pile of scribbled papers. “I knew those would come in handy again.”

Ladybug approached him to have a closer look on whatever was written on his sheets.

“So,” Nino began, “this is the castle where Adrien lives. His prison’s window is situated here. We would ask him to throw his hair so we could climb directly into his room, but well, it’s too short,” he explained as if it wasn’t obvious already and a completely unrealistic plan.

She nodded along, an amused smile on her face.

“Your mission, if you accept it, is to yoyo directly into his room, grab him and bring him to my house—I’ll give you the address.”

“In the meantime,” he continued, “me and the boys will distract the devil, the witch and the gorilla.”

He showed her his actually pretty accurate representations of what were supposed to be Gabriel, Nathalie and…the Gorilla. Ladybug burst out laughing at his drawings.

“Oh wow, those are good,” she complimented. “Well, looks easy enough.”

“Really?”, Nino said excitedly. “You’ll do it?!”

“I’ll do it,” she smiled and nodded. She mimicked throwing sparkles with her hands. “I’ll work my magic!”

“Oh, thank you _so much!_ ” Nino said with a relieved and grateful smile. “You don’t know how much this means to me…and to Adrien too! He’ll be ecstatic! He’s been wanting a birthday party for forever!"

 _Oh, I know_ , Ladybug thought. _And we’ll make sure it’s the best party he’s ever had!_


	15. Adrien & Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️ 🍣 😻 💝 🎀 with Adrien & Nino | asked by anon
> 
> _Note:This one hasn't been beta-read, so I apologise in advance for any English mistakes since it's not my first language!_

“Soooooooo,” Adrien dragged on, “what have you planned for Valentine’s day?”

Nino glared at him. “Dude, not cool! You know I’m bad at this and that I _never_ know what to do or to offer!”

Adrien chuckled while helping himself with a sushi. “Hm...you could always invite her to the restaurant. Not too much, still romantic…”

“Isn’t that too simple? We already did that last year,” Nino reminded him, “and don’t tell me to buy her a heart-shape box of chocolates from Marinette’s parents’ bakery. She helped to do them this year. I could always…pretend that I forgot and…then surprise her with, uh…”

“Isn’t this kind of ‘I forgot this special day everyone talks about on TV’ a tad bit _fishy_?”, Adrien cut with a glint in his eyes while waving the sushi he had caught with his chopsticks in front of him. 

Nino paused, a sushi in front of his mouth. “Dude. Did you just make a fish pun?”

“Me? Never! I wouldn’t do _suchi_ a thing,” Adrien said while batting his eyelashes dumbly.

Nino sighed before getting lost once again in his thoughts. “I could buy her a bow for her hair…”, he said while munching on his food.

Adrien raised an unimpressed brow at him. “Wow. I’m _bowing_ in front of this much originality.”

Nino glared at him. “Hey, bro, why not? It’s not worse than your restaurant idea!”

“Nino, listen. Had your girlfriend been Rose or even _Marinette_ , it would have been a cool idea. But _Alya_?”, he looked at him seriously. “I doubt she would wear one.”

“Well, she could always start to,” Nino grumbled.

Adrien chuckled. “She could, but let’s not take the risk, alright?”

“…I should probably not say this,” he continued after a pause, “but I have it on good authority that Alya was hoping for something not too fancy. And that it’s been a while since she has been to this crepes restaurant near Le Marais.”

“… Why didn’t you say so earlier?!”

“Where’s the fun in that?”, Adrien grinned.

Nino sighed before looking at Adrien with a newly formed teasing smirk. “Is this ‘good authority’ named Marinette by any chance?”

Adrien looked at him like a deer caught in headlights. “Marinette? Who is Marinette?”, he said nervously.

“Ooooh, don’t play that game with me! Are you planning something or what?”

“…Marinette and I aren’t together,” he said with a resigned sigh.

“But you love her?”

“Like a lovesick kitty,” he admitted dramatically.

Nino snorted. “Well, I shouldn’t say that but… _I_ have it on ' _good authority'_ that she has been making chocolates at the bakery with Alya,” he said conspiratorially.

“I know, you told me that already,” Adrien replied, not getting where his best friend was going.

“One of the box—the heart-shaped ones remember?—may or may not have had your name on it,” Nino fixed him with raised eyebrows.

Adrien’s face promptly caught fire.


	16. Alya & Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🏐💜💕💖💞 with Alya & Nino | asked by multimarimouse
> 
> _Note:This one hasn't been beta-read, so I apologise in advance for any English mistakes since it's not my first language!_

Alya sent the Volley ball with a smash. This time, _this time_ , she was sure he would miss it and she would get the point.

“Argh!”, Nino screamed, running like a madman towards it and barely managing to send it back. He still did.

_Seriously. How?_

Alya cursed under her breath while easily managing to throw the ball back on his side. “I love you, heart of my life and heart of my soul!”, she shouted.

Nino managed to get the ball again. “Trying to distract me with declarations of love is _not_ going to work, you know!”, he smirked while attempting to catch his breath.

“Our hearts are dancing around each other Nino,” she said, trying to sound flirty despite the physical effort. It sounded more angry than seducing.

Nino laughed but still managed to send the ball back to her. “Nice try!”

“I can feel my heart sparkling with love every time you look at me,” she hit the ball very hard with her hands and wrists. “Except now..”, she mumbled to herself with gritted teeth.

“That’s a lie and we both know it,” Nino replied. “What are you going to say next, that you love me to the moon and back?”, he joked.

“Of course I do my love!”, she answered while they still continued to throw the ball back and forth without any of them capitulating.

“Our love is as purple as a violet,” she continued while he was passing her the ball.

Nino startled, frowning. “Purple as a violet? What does that even—”

Alya used this opportunity to smash the ball as hard as she could. She scored.

“YES!”, she triumphantly shouted. “FINALLY!”

She did a little victory dance.

Nino groaned. “The last one didn’t even make any sense, Alya!”

She approached him while humming happily. “That was the whole point, my dear, that was the whole point…”, she said, bopping his nose. “How about a rematch?”

“Deal.”


	17. Ladybug & Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👏😘😭👍💜 with Ladybug & Chat Noir | asked by miraculously-purple

When Ladybug had transformed for patrol this evening, she hadn’t been expecting anything out of the ordinary: bantering with Chat Noir, looking around for troubles, relaxing on a rooftop, joking with Chat Noir, venting and crying about life and Hawkmoth and stupids akumas, punning with Chat Noir… All in all, the usual routine.

However, the sight that greeted her was nothing close to what she could have possibly imagine: her partner, on all fours, stomping on what looked like a giant map of Paris, felt pen and compass in hands, mumbling to himself.

Ladybug stared. He didn’t seem to have noticed her despite his enhanced hearing. That in itself was weird. He also looked very focused on whatever he was doing. Which was even weirder; she didn’t think she had ever seen him _that_ concentrated. _Wow,_ she thought, _who is this and what has he done with Chat Noir?_

She approached him hesitantly. “Hum…”

He turned around. “Oooh, my Lady! Just the person I was looking for!”, he exclaimed. “Tell me, if you were Hawkmoth and one of your akumas had gotten our miraculous, you’d want to get them as fast as possible, right?”

Ladybug stared. “Errr…yes…I guess I would…”

He frowned while taping his pen on his bottom lip. “Hum. Thought so too, thanks.”

He gave her a thumbs up and then wrote something into a notebook. He went back to mumbling. It sounded like he was…calculating something?

“What are you doing?”, she finally asked.

“Trying to locate Hawkmoth.”

Ladybug stared. (She had a feeling that she was doing that a lot tonight.) “Excuse me, what?”

He finally lifted his head towards her and grinned. “I had this physics homework tonight, and it suddenly gave me an idea.”

“…to locate Hawkmoth?”

“To locate Hawkmoth. Or at least a perimeter he might be in,” he said excitedly.

She didn’t see how nor why his physics homework would help them to find Hawkmoth. But she trusted him. And she was very curious. “Go on.”

He beamed at her. “So drones that are sold to the general public can go as fast as 60 to 70 km per hour, right?”

She didn’t see where he was going with this but weirdly enough it reminded her of her own physics homework that she had yet to start. Drones were mentioned in one of the exercise she had to do and she was pretty sure while reading quickly through the wording that those were the speed mentioned.

“I think so,” she told him.

“Ok. Good. Let’s say Hawkmoth has this kind of drone,” he took a page from his notebook and wrote the number on it to show her. He then pointed something on the map. It was the Stade de France. “How long do you think we stayed in that box when Dark Owl attacked us? Three minutes? Five minutes?”

She slowly started to get where he was heading. “I think we stayed there around three minutes. Two from when we gave Dark Owl our fake miraculous.”

“Awesome!” He grinned while writing it down. “So that would mean…that the distance between us that day and dear Hawkysnot would be…”, he trailed off, writing furiously and counting on his fingers.

“That’s… That’s brilliant…,” she whispered. “Chaton, you’re brilliant!”

His cheeks darkened a little. “Thanks,” he whispered almost inaudibly and unusually shy, still focused on his calculus.

Once he was done, he took the compass and a ruler. “So,” he spoke again, “it means he was approximately at a distance between 2 and 2.3 km from us.” He traced two circles on the map. “Which means he sends and controls his akumas from somewhere between those two circles.”

Both of them stared at it. “It doesn’t… It doesn’t give us an exact location but.. It eliminates a whole lot of places in Paris, right? We just…Need to find the direction it comes from…andthat’s only if we consider that he has a lair or something somewhere and—”

“This is amazing,” Ladybug cut his ramblings off, “this is truly amazing! Sure it’s hypothetical but it’s more than we’ve ever been able to guess and—” She squealed while clapping her hands excitedly. Finally, after all this time looking for clues, they had a lead... She felt like she could almost cry.

“And we then we can beat his evil purple heart!”

“ _Yes!_ I could just kiss you right now!”

Chat Noir, who had been beaming watching her, suddenly startled. “Hum, wh-what?”

She turned to him, grinning. “In fact, _I am_ kissing you!”, she said before suddenly grabbing his face and planting a wet kiss on his cheek with a loud ‘mwah’.

Chat Noir made an incoherent sound before looking at her, completely dazed and blushing furiously.

She smiled softly at him. “You’d better get used to it, Kitty,” she said, “because from now on I’m kissing you everytime you use your physics brain to find Porkmoth!”

It didn’t help Chat Noir’s cheeks to regain their normal colour. “I… I’ll try my best!”, he said in a high-pitched voice.

“I’m sure you will and… I look forwards to it,” Ladybug giggled, biting her lips and— _was it only her or was she really feeling her cheeks warming up?!_


	18. Ladybug & Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😤😯😍😅😊 with Ladybug & Chat Noir | asked by anon
> 
> _Note:This one hasn't been beta-read, so I apologise in advance for any English mistakes since it's not my first language!_

Marinette closed her eyes and sighed happily, letting her head fall on her pillow. She stretched her arms wide on her bed and let herself relax, and let all of her emotions of the afternoon wash over her. She could feel her heart doing small somersaults at times, not at all unpleasant, and the feeling it gave her went tingling her belly and hands and feets to the tips of her toes. She smiled and let herself bask in this new and yet familiar sensation, letting her thoughts wander and replaying the events that had led to _that_ moment, a few hours earlier.

Marinette knew that secret identities were important; Tikki and Master Fu, when he was still the guardian, had repeated it to her enough times that it had become this robotic idea fixed in her mind. To the point that she had forgotten the reasoning behind it at times. _To protect your family and your loved ones, that was it._

But there were days that this mechanical mantra was harder and harder to grasp and accept. And her time as the new guardian was rising this rule to another challenging level. So much was going on in her life and apart from Tikki, she couldn’t share all of the burdens on her shoulders with _one_ person. School problems were for school friends or her parents; heroes problems were for Chat Noir; all of them together— _well_. And while her partner was a great and unconditional support…he couldn’t know everything that was going on in her life.

Marinette had been exhausted that day. And she had been so tired and angry and sad and she didn’t even know why anymore—she had just found him on this roof, thrown herself in his arms, and cried as she had never cried to him—to _anyone_ — before. He had just opened his arms and reassured and soothed her until…

…until she had begged him to throw away that one last wall standing between them. Told him how much she needed him in her life because…because _oh god she did, didn’t she?_

He had patted her back, gently pulled her away from his arms, and looked at her with a soft smile and an underlying sadness in his eyes.

“Not now. Not when you’re like this. You’re not thinking straight, Buguinette, and I can’t allow you to throw your secret identity like that; I wouldn’t be a good partner if I did.”

And he had been _right_ and she had _hated it_. She had cried harder, fists on his chest and hitting him without strength and he had let her do and somehow given her the courage to go on once again. _Just like he always does._

Since then, she had just been thinking about revealing their identities more and more. Would it be worth it? Was it dangerous? But…since the villains did seem to know theirs…wouldn’t know strengthen the heroes’ bond, too? Hawkmoth and Mayura were getting better and better, slowly but surely, and threatening to surpass them soon. So with that in mind, she took her decision. It was time. It was _time_ and she needed it—it wasn’t a selfish decision anymore; it was a realistic one.

Marinette grabbed her Chat Noir doll and squeezed it to her chest, giggles escaping her. They had revealed this afternoon. She had been excited and nervous but most of all, confident in her choice and in her partner. He had only been more and more supportive since she had been the guardian and he had become her rock more than ever before; she had a feeling that she was his, too.

They had exchanged letters—maybe it was cheesy of her, but she wanted to keep his words and this reveal with her so she could read it again if she needed one day. And they had opened them in front of each other, excited and embarrassed at the same time.

She doesn’t think that she had ever gasped this loudly before in her life at the sight of the first line. And she knew right there and then that she had taken the right decision, and that they could only grow stronger now.

_“My name is Adrien Agreste._

_You may have seen me in some ad posters around since I’m a model (I know, this is a bit awkward to admit and you’re allowed to make fun of me; but if you agree one day can we please draw mustaches and glasses on some of the pictures I’m in?)._

_I am very happy to be paired up with you for this project ;) because you’re the best partner I could have ever hoped for. I admire you a lot and you inspire me everyday to be better, so I’m looking forward to share more adventures with you._

_Love, Adrien.”_

When she had lifted her eyes to him, she had been met with his, full of love and softness and admiration—and she had ran into his arms, holding him tightly. That’s when her heart had started doing all these tingling somersaults that it was still doing now, even as she was back home.

Marinette smiled as the scene replayed again and again in her head. She could feel her cheeks burning and had to refrain herself from squealing in happiness. As she visualised his face for the hundredth time, happy and warm, and his voice, whispering _‘of course it’s you’_ and _‘we’re gonna be so unstoppable now’_ , she knew: she was utterly, irrevocably in love with him. And she didn’t mind in the slightest.


	19. Luka & Kagami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️😂✨😅😊 with Luka & Kagami | asked by mireilletan
> 
> _Note:This one hasn't been beta-read, so I apologise in advance for any English mistakes since it's not my first language!_

Luka was sitting on the steps of Sacré Cœur, scribbling on a music sheet with one hand, holding his guitar with the other. A gentle wind was ruffling his hair while the sun of the late afternoon was warming up his face with its last rays.

Luka frowned, picked up his guitar to play a few chords, scribbled again. He played his composition from the beginning, and stopped with a sigh before crossing what he had just written. This was not working; the outside conditions were perfect, and yet he couldn’t find the right melody to go with the lyrics of his song. It was lacking that spark that would make people smile when listening to it.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew on his sheets, making them fly away. He was about to put down his guitar on a step to catch them when a hand holding them appeared in front of his face.

“Here,” a voice said.

He knew that voice, that he was sure. He had heard it before, but he couldn’t pinpoint where exactly. He lifted is head and—

_—What was her name again?_

She was looking at him expectantly and Luka squinted his eyes, hoping it would come back to him. He had never been good with remembering names, and it always took him half a year to get all of his classmates’ ones correctly.

The girl raised a brow.

“Well? Aren’t you going to take it?”

Luka blinked. “Oh, yes,” he chuckled, embarrassed, while taking his composition back. “Thank you…Kagami!”

 _Kagami!_ That was her name. He was glad it came back right on time.

“You’re Luka, right? We know each other.”

He smiled warmly at her. “Yes, that’s me. Come and have a sit,” he said while patting the place next to him.

Kagami looked surprised but did as he said.

“Are you writing a love song?”, she asked.

“Yes. But…there’s something missing. I can’t find what, it’s been bothering me.”

Kagami looked over his scribbles, her eyes roaming over the words and chords he had written.

“Why don’t you use an E7 chord, here?”, she said pointing on his sheet.

Luka startled. “That’s…that’s actually not a bad idea, you know,” and he wrote it down.

A satisfied smile appeared on her face. Luka could feel her slowly getting more at ease.

“So you know about music, uh?”

“I’ve been playing the cello since I was five.”

“Really? Wow, that’s amazing, we could…we could play duets together, I’ve always loved that instrument!”, he said excitedly. “I mean, if you want to, that is, sorry I’m just really excited because I don’t meet a cello player very often and I just—”

A laugh cut his ramble and he turned his head to see it was hers and—he must have been doing a funny face because she stopped when she noticed him looking at her.

“Sorry,” she said, while an embarrassed blush covered her cheeks, “and yes, I would love to play with you if my mother ever lets me.”

He grinned at that. “Don’t apologise, it’s fine, I tend to get a bit overexcited when I meet new musicians.”

“I can see that.” A smile, shy but _here,_ graced her face again.

“Here,” he teared a piece of his paper and scribbled on it, “this is my number. So you can text me and we can arrange a session.”

She took it with wide eyes, as if he had given her something precious, and stuffed it in her pocket.

“Thank you, I’ll be sure to do it when I get home so you have mine as well. Speaking of which,” she stood up, “I need to get going. Wouldn’t want mother to find out I wasn’t home,” she said as she started to go down the steps.

She stopped a few feets away, turned around and waved at him.

“Bye! And see you soon,” he waved back. She smiled at that and then left.

Luka watched her go with a found smile, and picked up his guitar, playing the newly written chords together.

The song was easy to finish after that; and he felt that he had finally found the right melody for it.


	20. Juleka & Marc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🤭😁🏳️🌈🙃💖 with Juleka & Marc | asked by ren-clover-made-a-mistak
> 
> _Once again, no beta-read so sorry for any English mistakes since it's not my first language ;)_

Juleka was peacefully listening to music with her eyes closed in the plane tree in the park across the school, relaxing before heading back home.

She stretched a little bit before opening her eyes and looking around. Another student was now sitting down the tree, scrubbing furiously in what she assumed was a notebook. She craned her neck to see him better and— _oh_ , she knew that boy. Marc. He hung out with her group of friends sometimes.

She smiled and decided to have a little fun. She used the branch she was sitting on as a monkey bar and hung upside down, her face coming right next to his.

Marc shouted. “Wh-WHO is that?!”

Juleka chuckled, a hand covering her mouth. “Sorry, I thought it would be funny,” she mumbled.

She wasn’t sure if he understood what she said because he was still looking at her with wide eyes. She stayed where she was.

“Oh, Juleka! I didn’t recognise you with, uh, your face being the other way around”, he smiled shyly. “What are you doing here?”

“Was listening to music, now I’m hanging upside down. What are you doing?”

“…Hum, sorry, could you repeat please? I’m not sure I understood.”

“I. WAS. LISTENING. TO MUSIC,” she tried to articulate. “YOU?”

“Oh, that’s nice! I am…writing. A story,” he said, glancing away.

Juleka got off the tree and sat next to him. “A story?”, she tried to sound as intelligible as possible. “About what?”

Marc fiddled with a blade of grass. “It’s a love story.”

“Oh? What kind of love story?”, she asked curiously.

Marc kept silence, as if searching for his words. “The kind that…that I hope will spark joy.”

Juleka smiled at that. “Can I have a look?”

He blushed and looked around. “Sure.”

She had a feeling that he didn’t like it when people read what he wrote, especially if he was here. She hoped that she was able to make him feel as comfortable as possible. After all, she was a shy person too, so she understood probably more than anyone else.

She read over his shoulder the pages where the notebook was opened. She didn’t dare to ask to have a look at the rest—he would have offered, otherwise.

The more she read and the more she smiled. At the end, she was grinning widely. “I like your writing. My girlfriend would love your story, too.”

He startled. “Your…girlfriend? Oh, so you too, you’re…”

“Yeah. Me too. Not a lot of people know it yet, though,” she said.

Marc looked more relaxed. “Thank you for sharing this with me, then.”

“And thank you for sharing a piece of your story with me. It really does spark joy. And hope. I’m sure Chat Noir and Carapace would also be happy to know they end up together in it,” she smiled.

She stood up; it was time for her to head home. “You should show this idea to Nathaniel for your next comic collaboration.”

Marc grinned. “Maybe, yes. I think I will.”


	21. Marinette & Bananoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🤭👀🤣❤😊 with Marinette & Bananoir | asked by bloomiri19
> 
> _English isn't my first language, I apologise in advance for any mistakes._

Boring. Booo-riiiing. This party was _boring_. Adrien tried to smile to every “important” person coming to him, but he was just about to reach his limit.

 _Yes, I’m happy to be here and represent the Agreste brand! Of course, I am enjoying myself! Please, **I’m** the one honored to meet **you**! __Oh, thank you for asking, my father is doing alright, I would know, I never see him—I mean, we talk every day!_ And so on, and so on.

Adrien scanned the room. Surely, there would be a way of sneaking out discreetly. His eyes caught on a yellow figure and— _this could do_. If only the man would agree.

…and agree the man did. “You look like this party is slowly driving you bananas,” he had said. “Of course I’ll let you use my costume to do a runner, just bring it back to me, I already mysteriously lost the last one—and don’t forget to stay peachy!”

Now Adrien was standing in front of the Bourgeois hotel, about to wander in the city. In a banana costume. Just another normal day in his not-totally-normal life.

He was about to turn around a corner when—

“Hey! Look out where you’re going, errr….”, the person he had bumped into said. The person who was—

“Marinette?!”

“ _Y-you_?! What are you doing here?”, she asked surprised.

“You can tell who I am?”, he said, a bit worried because _shit_ was he being _that_ obvious, before a smile slowly stretched on his face at the idea of meeting with one of his closest friends. Not that she could see it behind the costume.

“W-well… _yes_. So. Hum. What are you doing, running around in a banana costume?”

“Oh, I was just escaping some boring party and hoping no one would notice me leaving,” he replied, pointing towards the hotel. “You know, the usual! And you?”

She blushed. “Hum. This is kind of embarrassing.”

He raised a teasing brow at her. “More than meeting a friend while wearing a ridiculous disguise? You know you can tell me anything and I won’t repeat it,” he smiled sweetly, hoping it would encourage her before remembering she could _still_ not see it.

She looked conflicted for a few seconds. “Don’t laugh at me,” she finally said. He made a sign of crossing his heart. “There’s this boy I like—well, _love_ — and…he’s at a fancy people thing, right in there. I wanted to, hum, sneak in, I guess?”

Adrien would have looked surprised if not for his costume. A boy she liked? At the party he just left? Not that it was his business to know who he was, but he couldn’t remember seeing someone likely to know Marinette or to be liked— _loved!_ — by her.

“I MEAN,” she went on, “not to spy on him or anything! Just to, you know, keep him company because apparently these can be a little boring from what I’ve heard?”

He chuckled at that, a hand on his mouth. “A ‘little’ boring is a nice way to put it. These are _super_ boring! This boy is lucky to have someone like you to cheer him up!”

 _I wish someone would have come and do that for me, too_ , he thought.

“Yeah…Though I wish _I_ was lucky and that he would find me apeeling as well,” she said with a small smile.

Adrien burst out laughing. “Oh wow, Marinette! I didn’t know you punned!”

She smirked. “Well, you’re not the only one to have the puns and humour monopole, you know!”

“You know that I pun? And you think I’m funny?” Adrien asked, genuinely surprised.

“Yes, I think you’re funny, but don’t let that get to your head. And everyone knows that you pun,” she answered.

Adrien frowned. “No, everyone really doesn’t know it,” he assured.

Marinette scoffed. “Oh, come on! You pun all the time!”

“No, I really don’t!” And it was the truth! Sure, as _Chat Noir_ he punned all the time. But as Adrien? Only Nino knew, and some of the boys in the class like Kim or Max, Kagami maybe…the others? No! Though he would love to pun with Marinette; she usually wasn’t this easy going nor bantering like that with him, but if she liked puns, _oh boy_ would he not refrain.

She looked at him bewildered. “Well, if you say so…”

“Though now that I know that we share a love for puns, I’ll promise that I _will_ try to out-pun you next time,” he assured. “Anyway, didn’t you want to sneak inside of the party? I’d love to help if you wanted—”

“Oh no, it’s fine!”, she cut in. “You just got out! I’ll do it myself. But thank you for offering. I’ll see you around, I guess.”

“As you wish,” he replied. He _really_ wondered _who_ the boy she liked was, though. But she was already embarrassed to admit it, so Adrien thought it would probably be better to not pry. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow!”

“Yes, I’ll see you— _Wait_. At _school_?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll make a follow-up of this one or not yet haha, we'll see!


	22. Ladybug & Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🐮🗼🎉😻😒 with Ladybug & Chat Noir | asked by marshmeowllowmuffins (thecrazyladybug)
> 
> _As for the rest of these, no beta-reader so apologises for any mistakes ;)_

**Coccinelle_demoiselle:** Akuma

**Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** Where?

**Coccinelle_demoiselle:** 🗼

**Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** I guess you mean the Eiffel Tower my Lady but for your information this smiley actually represents Tokyo Tower   
**Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** just so you know

**Coccinelle_demoiselle:** Chat Noiiiiiiir NOT HTE TMIE HURRY!

* * *

**Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** I had the weirdest dream ever

**Coccinelle_demoiselle:** Do tell I’m curious

**Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** I was doing my homework. For some reasons it was homework about famous French cheesemakers.

**Coccinelle_demoiselle:** I didn’t know there were famous cheesemakers

**Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** Me neither. It was terrifying.  
 **Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** Anyway there was a knock on the door at some point and my father came in. And then he transformed into a GIANT butterfly!!

**Coccinelle_demoiselle:** :o

**Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** and suddenly I was wearing a beekeeper outfit?? And the giant butterfly came with tiny ones and said I had to take care of them because they were my siblings?

**Coccinelle_demoiselle:** I need to tell you that I spat out my hot chocolate at the image of you in a beekeeper outfit followed by baby butterflies. Your dreams make no sense!! Wish I had those instead of dreaming I was taking my exam and failing because I slept through it!!

**Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** Oh I have these too sometimes. Except I come in class wearing the banana outfit it’s embarrassing

**Coccinelle_demoiselle:** XGTFCHgJVHKBJLnskd,<:

**Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** 😒

**Coccinelle_demoiselle:** <3

**Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** :’)

* * *

**Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** HOLY COW!

**Coccinelle_demoiselle:** 🐮

**Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** I saw a super cool Carapace t-shirt today!!!

**Coccinelle_demoiselle:** 👕🐢

**Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** (I’m gad to see you understand what I say Buguinette)  
 **Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** I want it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Coccinelle_demoiselle:** 🎶

**Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:**?

**Coccinelle_demoiselle:** Music. Like a music hit. You said “it”

**Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** …You’re worse than me.

**Coccinelle_demoiselle:** Am not!! At least I have a better timing 😌💅

**Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** Please don’t use the nails emoji  
 **Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** I’ve been traumatised by it because of a friend of mine

**Coccinelle_demoiselle:** 💅💅💅

**Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** 😒 you’re terrible

**Coccinelle_demoiselle:** That’s so sad

**Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** it is, it really is

**Coccinelle_demoiselle:** Hawkmoth  
 **Coccinelle_demoiselle:** Play Desperada

**Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** N O

* * *

**Coccinelle_demoiselle:** HELLoOO

**Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** ? My Lady?

**Coccinelle_demoiselle:** DXGFHCGJVHDQjhbsfjhb khjfwqbskwj

**Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** Everything alright?

**Coccinelle_demoiselle:** YES!! Yes!!

**Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** …You’re acting weird, you’re scaring me.

**Coccinelle_demoiselle:** I’M FINE <3 wvgshjehfbj  
 **Coccinelle_demoiselle:** I MEAN >3

**Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** …? That doesn’t make…sense?

**Coccinelle_demoiselle:** DGVJvjhfdjvh omg that’s because I’m fine > 3 on a scale of 0 to 3!!!!!!!!!!!! So I’m EXTRA FINE, No troubles don’t make it doubles!!!

**Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** …oh? You’re sure? I didn’t do anything wrong, did I?

**Coccinelle_demoiselle:** NO YOU COUDL NEVER!!!!!!!

**Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** That’s a lie and we both know it

**Coccinelle_demoiselle:**..that is a little true but I’m fine I’m not freaking out why would I freak out???

**Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** I?? Don’t know???

**Coccinelle_demoiselle:** I DON’T KNOW YOU WHO ARE!!!! I SWEAR IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!

**Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** …You know who i am or you don’t know who I am???  
 **Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** Ladybug this is serious I’m kind of freaked out answer please!!

**Coccinelle_demoiselle:** I don’t know!!!!ç!ççç

**Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** Then what was an accident?

**Coccinelle_demoiselle:** AAAaaaaAAAAhN?,? PLEASE DON’T FREAK OUT  
 **Coccinelle_demoiselle:** I know and it was an accident I swear It wasn(t on purpose

**Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** …You’re scaring me I’m happy you know but also you seem very freaked out is it a good thing or a bad thing on a scale of 0 to 3 also please don’t take Plagg from me  
 **Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** I swear I’ll buy as many cheese to him as I can  
 **Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** I mean I’ll be good

**Coccinelle_demoiselle:** >3333333333333333 THIS IS VERY GOOD  
 **Coccinelle_demoiselle:** And omg no I won’t take your miraculous my rules I’m keeping you don’t panic!!!!!!!  
 **Coccinelle_demoiselle:** I’M HAPPYYYYY

**Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** …you are? Really?????  
 **Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** I mean for real this is not a joke????????

**Coccinelle_demoiselle:** YESSS <3  
 **Coccinelle_demoiselle:** I MEAN <3  
 **Coccinelle_demoiselle:** SHIT  
 **Coccinelle_demoiselle:** >3

**Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** I’m a little crying and emotional right now, thank you thank you THANK YOU!!!!! For not taking Plagg and for being happy!!!!!

**Coccinelle_demoiselle:** OH NO DON’T CRY it’s our birthday!!!!

**Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** Our what?

**Coccinelle_demoiselle:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! 🎉🎉🎉

**Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** I don’t know what’s the occasion but HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 🎉🎉🎉

**Coccinelle_demoiselle:** it’s the birthday of our reveal!!! BUT it’s like we’re 0yo nobody wishes the 0 year but I want to!!!!!

**Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** Omg I love you hahaha

**Coccinelle_demoiselle:** TVDZJHKBJBjkefzq<ldjnkjHVKHvjh

**Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** But I don’t know who you are? Do we have two birthdays? One for you one for me later someday?

**Coccinelle_demoiselle:** Meet me at Tokyo Tower in 30 minutes!!

**Un_ptit_chat_sur_un_toit:** … >3

**Coccinelle_demoiselle:** UgigBJHBZYDGIUHZDIU >3 >3 >3

**Coccinelle_demoiselle:** Btw <3 when I did it wrong it was a spade not a heart  
 **Coccinelle_demoiselle:** …I should have thought about that before

* * *

**Marinette🍀:** I made Alya laugh.

**Adrien🦁:** Excuse-me, I made Nino laugh. And Alya chuckled.

**Marinette🍀:** That’s because she thought your joke was lame

**Adrien🦁:** She still sort-of laughed. Nino kept a straight face during yours

**Marinette🍀:** Because he was too impressed by my wittier than you sense of humour is all

**Adrien🦁:** Hmhm. And then you laughed at my pun.

**Marinette🍀:** I DID NOT!

**Adrien🦁:** Putting your hand in front of your mouth doesn’t keep you from laughing, Buguinette

**Marinette🍀:** Nino said he hated Hawkmoth  
 **Marinette🍀:** you said “I know, what a turtlure!”

**Adrien🦁:** IT WAS GOOD

**Marinette🍀:** it was bad

**Adrien🦁:** You still laughed

**Marinette🍀:** Because I’m bad

**Adrien🦁:** So you admit you laughed?

**Marinette🍀:** We have patrol soon, kitty

**Adrien🦁:** Way to change the subject

**Marinette🍀:** We have responsibilities to the city   
**Marinette🍀:** Also I have something to tell you  
 **Marinette🍀:** And to show you  
 **Marinette🍀:** I mean if you want  
 **Marinette🍀:** Or still want

**Adrien🦁:** Oh? You have my fur attention!

**Marinette🍀:** This one was bad

**Adrien🦁:** You still laughed

**Marinette🍀:** What makes you think that?

**Adrien🦁:** You didn’t reply right away

**Marinette🍀:** …that was because I groaned. You can’t prove nothing.

**Adrien🦁:** It’s been 3 months since we revealed each other. I like to think I know you and how you react now.

**Marinette🍀:** …you could always know me better

_[Adrien_ **🦁** _is typing]_  
 _…_  
 _[Adrien_ **🦁** _is typing]_  
 _…_  
 _[Adrien_ **🦁** _is typing]_

**Adrien🦁:** …What do you mean…?  
 **Adrien🦁:** Do you mean what I think you mean or…

**Marinette🍀:** … it depends.. what you.. still want..

**Adrien🦁:** MA LaDY!!!.)))!))!!?;

**Marinette🍀:** …just… come here 🗼 and..  
 **Marinette🍀:** We’re best friends no matter what and nothing can separate us not even awkward things or..?????

**Adrien🦁:** I’M COMING 😻😻😻

**Marinette🍀:** YOU ARE????

**Adrien🦁:** 😻😻😻

**Marinette🍀:** HDZBhbjhbfesjhbj OK WISH ME LUCK

**Adrien🦁:** …You’re too precious for this world >3 I’m on my way ma Buguinette

**Marinette🍀:** JbjhbhjBJHDB I’M WAITING >3 >3 >3 <3 <3 <3


	23. Alix & Bunnix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀👏🙃👍👐 with Alix & Bunnix | asked by ultrakart

Ever since the day Alix had met her future-self, she had been looking forward to be given her _very own_ miraculous.

She had seen her older-self, so confident and amazing and _cool_ , that she couldn’t wait to become _exactly_ like her. To display the same _‘in control’_ energy. To be a sort of time-master magician. The miraculous of time… Being able to see the past and the future and hop in and out of each—

Yeah…it had sounded _cool_.

 _Too_ cool, in fact.

“I can’t do it,” Alix sighed, detransforming in the burrow.

Bunnix approached her. “I think I’m the very proof that you can and you _will_ do it, mini-me.”

Alix glared at her. “Well, how, exactly? I keep messing up. I keep messing up _all the time_ , and if it weren’t for you, Paris would have already been destroyed in my timeline.”

Alix was looking at her feet now, shuffling them nervously and kicking imaginary dust in thin air. She could feel Bunnix’ gaze on her, silent. Judging, maybe. Disappointed, probably. It was as fascinating as it was frustrating to be able to guess what was happening in her own head and yet having absolutely no idea of what she was herself really thinking. Would be thinking. It was confusing.

“You’re barely starting. You’re too hard on yourself. Mastering this miraculous and the time itself doesn’t happen in a day nor two,” Bunnix finally spoke up. “You need training, and I mean _hard_ training. You need time.”

Alix snorted at that. “Time isn’t something Ladybug can afford right now.”

“Yes but it’s something both you and I can. Believe me when I’m saying that you’re doing good for a first try.”

“Even if I feel like all of that is turning my head upside-down?”, Alix smiled weakly.

Bunnix laughed. “Yes, exactly.” She put a hand on Alix’ shoulder. “And this is why I’m here to help you and to guide you. Not everyone can be trusted with such a powerful miraculous, and certainly not everyone can master it. We were chosen for a reason, don’t forget it. Even if you don’t feel like you’re fit for it right now.”

“Isn’t it a bit weird, though?”, Alix asked after a pause. “That technically, I’m the one teaching myself how this miraculous works and how to use it properly.”

Bunnix chuckled. “It can seem so, indeed. I like to think it just proves that you have all the resources you need for it here, inside of you. All the motivation and the confidence to stand back up. They’re all part of yourself.”

They both smiled at each other, and Alix felt a little bit better.

“So,” Bunnix clapped her hands together, “ready to transform back and try again?”

Alix closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Yeah. Yeah, I think I am,” she said while opening them.

She called out her transformation once again.

“Perfect,” Bunnix exclaimed with a satisfied nod, and a proud smile pulling at her lips. “Now, come close to this screen and put your hands right in front of it, fully opened, just like that. Picture the timeline you want to see. And when you’re ready, we’ll have a quick jump in to say hello to the Alix of this time…”


	24. Marinette & Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😄☺😮😬😳 with Marinette & Chat Noir | asked by fightyspidey

Chat Noir was frustrating. _Adrien_ was frustrating. She never imagined she would catch herself thinking that one day.

_And yet…_

“You’ll be safe here,” he said,

sweetly.

“I’m so sorry this akuma has decided to target you, Marinette,” he put her down,

sweetly.

“I’ll come and check up on you afterwards, I promise,” he added while smiling,

 _sweetly_.

Marinette sighed, watching him vault away towards the akuma before calling on her own transformation and running after him.

And she couldn’t _really_ blame him—she had fallen for his sweetness, after all. For _Adrien_ ’s sweetness. And it was _Chat Noir_ ’s sweetness that, despite what her head always claimed, had made her heart beat a little faster and her cheeks a little redden that faithful evening on the rooftop. _If only she had known at the time._

But now, _right now_ , it wasn’t Adrien’s _sweetness_ that she wanted to see in her partner. Well, that wasn’t _exactly_ true. She loved it and she wanted it. But she also wanted the banter and the _stupid puns_ and the over-dramatic acting and—

Marinette released her transformation and groaned into her hands. She had headed straight back where Chat Noir had left civilian-her after the akuma, hoping to arrive before him.

 _Oh, yes_ , Chat Noir had been as in shape as ever, bouncing and smirking and laughing at the akuma. But Chat Noir didn’t know that Ladybug was Marinette, and Chat Noir didn’t know that Ladybug knew that he was Adrien. It was a mess.

 _Marinette_ was a mess. _And even more of a blushing and stammering fool with him now_ , her brain very usefully supplied.

Maybe it was why he was acting so sweet with her, even as Chat Noir now that she knew his identity. Maybe she only had herself to blame, really.

“Hey, I’m back, just as promised,” a voice startled her thoughts.

She was met with Chat Noir’s kind smile. “Was everything alright for you? I hope that I wasn’t too long, I had to take care of the victim after the fight.”

“Oh no, you’re fine—I mean!— _it’s_ fine! Not that _you’re not_ fine, just— _ugh,_ _kill me now_.”

He chuckled, almost politely, the kind of refrained laugh she now knew to associate with _Adrien_. Adrien in public. Adrien surrounded by people.

Not Adrien when he had been alone with her and had handed her his umbrella. Not Adrien when he was Chat Noir and—just _not_ Adrien when he was _Chat Noir._

He was frustrating.

“Don’t worry, Marinette, I understood what you said. Do you want a ride home? I know that you can walk, but we could be faster!” And he was smiling at her, expectantly. _Sweetly_ , again.

Where was the wink? The borderline cocky smile? The puns and the dramatic tone? The _“Oh, what would you say about a ride home with its city’s finest super-hero, Mademoiselle?”_ followed by a wiggle of his eyebrows?

She must have pulled a face or have taken too long to answer because his smile slowly became shy and uncertain.

“Why do you act like that?”, she blurted out, and _oh god Marinette, not like this!_

Adrien blinked, clearly not expecting this. “Sorry, like what?”

“Like _that_. Like…like _Adrien_.”

He frowned. “Hum, because I _am_ Adrien?”

She sighed. “I know! I mean—all shy and nice and… Not that you’re _not_ nice as _Chat Noir_ , just…”

She was making no sense and was probably being mean, wasn’t she?

“Marinette,” he said, clearly not getting her point, “I don’t understand… I’m just as much Adrien as I’m Chat Noir…” He had his brows furrowed now.

“I _know_ that’s not what I wanted to imply or—”. She groaned. “Look, what I mean is: ever since I found out your identity, you have been acting all shy and kind with me— _which isn’t a bad thing!_ It’s just that…you tend to be, you know, more _outgoing_. As Chat Noir, at least.”

She looked up to see his face. A small “oh” was pulling at his lips.

“I mean, not that we never had awkward encounters while you were wearing the suit before,” she cringed at the memory, “but…you were also more…inclined to pun or act a little bit more…silly,” she ended with a grimace, not sure she had found the right words.

Adrien stayed silent, absorbing this information. She waited nervously, hoping that she hadn’t been too blunt or that he hadn’t taken it too badly.

He bit his lip, and she saw his expression slowly morphing into a sad one. And it was one thing to see _Adrien_ pulling this face—it had already broken her heart more than once. But seeing it on _Chat Noir_ , who was almost always cheerful, her support, her partner…it was something else. It was heart- _wrecking_. She suddenly felt awful for being the one to have put it here.

“It…it’s just that…It’s just that I’m not really used to someone knowing my identity, I think. And we’re friends but…I guess, because we know each other when I’m not Chat Noir, I would feel a little bit awkward or…I don’t know, you also said that you didn’t really like my jokes so maybe I was afraid that you would think I’m weird…” He sighed, before meeting her eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m a mess, aren’t I?”

Marinette couldn’t take it anymore. She threw her arms around him and gripped him tightly. She heard him yelp in surprise but didn’t pay it any mind.

“If you’re a mess,” she said in his ear, “then we’re both idiot messes. I know..I know we’re not as _close_ as you and Nino are,” and she knew it was a _lie_ but she couldn’t exactly say that to him, “but you can…you can make as many jokes with me as you want, understand?”

She felt him nod just as he wrapped his arms awkwardly around her. “You can act dumb with me and I’ll be stupid with you. I’m stupid, you know? I’m the silliest person you’ll ever meet!”, she assured; she felt him chuckled, and it almost sounded like a sob. Was he crying? She was sure that _she_ was starting to, by now.

“A-and you can pretend your ego is as big as a whale who just swallowed a pachyderm, if you want—”

His teary laugh cut her ramblings. “Hey, that’s not nice for either of the whale or the pachyderm.”

She chuckled but went on as if she hadn’t been interrupted. “—even if I know it’s not true, but you can pretend it is and you can be dramatic. I want to be dramatic with you, too. I mean, you know I can be theatrical, right?”

“Right,” he laughed. Probably remembering this _awful_ episode that she tried so hard to forget at Musée Grévin, but who was after all a part of their story now. Maybe she shouldn’t have made an allusion to it. But in this instant, she didn’t regret it.

“Good.”

They slowly untangled themselves and looked into each other’s eyes. His were still slightly teary and it was making her even more emotional to see it. Hers must not have been much better.

“Thank you,” he said after a while. “For talking to me about it. And for what you said. You’re amazing, you know that?”

She was sure that she was blushing furiously now, but she didn’t really care. She smiled widely at him and mustered the bit of courage she had left. “Of course! And…you’re amazing too, you know?”

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed at the praise. “Hum, thanks. Weeeeell,” he clapped his hands together in front of him, “how about I get you home by the highest ranked transport in all of Paris, young and fair Lady?”, he said still a bit awkwardly, but she appreciated the effort.

“Why why, thank you, _oh_ mighty hero,” and _oh god she sounded just as awkward_ , “I would love if you did!”

“Then hold on tight, and enjoy the ride!” And with that, he lifted her up and vaulted in the direction of her house.

Maybe getting such closure with him would lead to her accidentally spilling her own identity; maybe he would simply recognise her as their friendship would blossom and slowly venture into banter territory. But Marinette couldn’t really find it in herself to mind.

(spoiler: Marinette’s identity didn’t even last two days after that—her reactions to his teasing were too familiar, from what Adrien said).


	25. Luka & Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💋🍻💰🎶😍 with Luka & Adrien | asked by anon

“Cheers!”

The sound of glasses clinking followed the two boys’ exclamations. Each took a sip of their beverage.

“Hm, this one’s pretty good,” Adrien said.

“Yeah. It’s a new one on the menu, they should definitely keep it,” Luka replied.

Adrien nodded in agreement. They sat in silence for a few minutes, taking the time to relax to the sound of ‘ _Hotel California_ ’ passing through the stereos, and enjoying their beers and each other’s company.

When they had started their studies, Nino and Adrien had decided to share a flat together. By some turn of events none of them really remembered, Luka ended up being their roommate as well about a year later.

Since then, it had become a little ritual of theirs to go to the bar every Friday evenings. Usually, Nino would be there too, but he had a date with Alya.

“I heard that Kagami broke up with Amandine,” Adrien said casually.

Luka suddenly found his glass of beer very interesting to look at. “Oh. Really?”

“Yes, she told me about it yesterday.”

Luka hummed in acknowledgment and took another sip of his drink.

Sensing that he wasn’t going to add anything more to the conversation, Adrien went on:

“So. Are you going to do something about it?”

“About what?” Luka asked.

“That information. Kagami being single.”

He sighed. “Look. If she just broke up with Amandine, she probably doesn’t want me to try something and—”

“There’s a reason she broke up with her,” Adrien cut in. He gave Luka a pointed look. “A reason who is sitting _right_ in front of me.”

Luka’s mouth stretched into a thin line, his eyes searching. He sighed. “It’s…it’s still…early…I don’t know…”

“You don’t have to do something now. You can let her a bit of time if she needs it. But…think about it,” Adrien winked. "I can see that you two care deeply for each other.”

A smiled pulled as Luka’s lips at that. “Yeah…that’s…that’s true.”

“And Marinette and I talk to Kagami a lot.” 

“I hate it when you’re right,” Luka glared at him. 

Adrien blew him a kiss. “No, you don’t!” His eyes suddenly turned mischievous. “Plus, you deserve to be with someone you love again after that disastrous attempt with Chloé.”

Luka groaned loudly while Adrien burst out laughing. “Please, don’t remind me. I still don’t know how it happened, ok?”

“Me neither. But I’m more surprised by the fact that you guys stayed together for three months. _Three months!_ I love Chloé with all my heart, but it sounds like torture!”

“It wasn’t _that_ terrible…but yeah, we definitely weren’t made for each other. We’ll just say that it was an experience…like any.”

“It’s a good way to see it. And you’re still on good terms and friends, and that’s the most important,” Adrien said.

“Yeah…it was mutual so there’s at least that.”

They stayed silent for a while, until the waiter came to take away their empty glasses.

“I’ll pay.”

“Adrien, I can pay for me, you know.”

“You’ll pay the next one, don’t worry,” Adrien grinned. “Or Nino will, he still owes me ten euros from that bet he lost.”

“The one where you two bet you could hop through the living room on one foot, a spoon in the mouth and an egg on the spoon?” Luka raised a judgmental brow.

“Yup! That’s the one! I won, he made the egg fall after two hops and fell face first in the broken egg,” Adrien said, laughing at the memory.

Luka shook his head. “I don’t know whether to feel proud of you or not.”

“Proud of me,” Adrien said just as the waiter came back with the bill, “definitely be proud of me.”


	26. Chat Noir & Kagami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😘❤️🧐😔🥺 with Chat Noir & Kagami | asked by anon

He was dumb.

That’s what Kagami first thought of the hero.

Sure, he seemed good at what he was doing. Would probably be a tough opponent in fencing. And he was defending the city with his life, which was honourable, really. But then he would open his mouth and—

—he was _dumb_.

He was in love.

And quite frankly, that probably explained a lot about her previous point. He was _so_ deeply in love with his partner and it was painfully obvious. It amused Kagami. It made her roll her eyes. Not that she didn’t secretly like cheesiness. But he was cheesier.

He was sad.

It wasn’t obvious to everyone. To anyone, really. But Kagami saw it; not right away. But she saw it. It was in the way he looked at children; longing. In the way he sometimes passed in front of her window, alone, at night; escaping. Or in the way he smiled; too brightly. Maybe she noticed it because weirdly enough she could, somehow, recognise herself in his sadness too. He just expressed it differently. But she still saw it.

He was sweet.

She had noticed that when he had carried her home. When he had talked to her, after she was akumatised. How he had looked at her, when she had caught his eyes by surprise. How he had kissed her hand, as a goodbye. It had been surprising, to see this sweetness in him. It had been nice. He was nice.

He was an enigma.

A puzzle waiting to be solved by someone. She didn’t know if she was that someone; or if she wanted to be. But subconsciously, she knew that she had already seen different pieces of him. Had put them together, and turned them around. She only had in her hands one part, one very small part of everything he was. And the puzzle was far from being complete. Sometimes he seemed familiar; others, a complete stranger. And so she would push this enigma away from her mind; she guessed he was a bit of all. And so, _so_ much more. He was—

He was Chat Noir.


	27. Marinette & Nathalie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👹🏳️🌈💋🔪😡 with Marinette & Nathalie | asked by anon

“Why the Agreste?”

Nathalie stubbornly kept her eyes on the table she was sat at.

“There must have been a reason,” Marinette went on, “other than hazard.”

“There was an advertisement for a job position there. I applied. And I was recruited.” Nathalie finally raised her eyes to meet Marinette’s. “There’s really nothing more.”

“Oh, really? You didn’t have…any previous attachment to this family before? Any reason you wanted to be hired here?” Marinette raised a brow.

She could feel Nathalie fighting back a wave of anger the more the conversation went on. _Good._ Marinette herself was trying to stay calm. And in her opinion, she had more reasons to be upset than Nathalie. Than _Mayura_.

“Yes,” Nathlie replied in the same tone Marinette had used, “ _really_.”

“Then I’m sure that you can explain this,” she said while dropping on the table an old photography. Nathalie blanched slightly at the sight of it, but still managed to keep control of herself. On the photograph could be seen two girls, probably around eighteen, giggling while kissing each other. One was blond, the other dark-haired.

“Where did you find this?”

“It doesn’t matter. So. Why the Agreste?” Marinette repeated.

“It’s none of your business, _Mademoiselle_ ,” Nathalie answered, her tone acerbic.

“Listen to me here, _Nathalie Sancœur_ , you’ve helped a terrorist to put thousands of civilians in danger and you became one yourself,” Marinette said just as sharply, “so I doubt you have much room to answer that to me. I’m trying to understand if you thought it was a _brilliant idea_ because you deemed it was an effective way to seduce your boss or a misguided way to help a woman you loved?”

Nathalie glared daggers at her. “And what will _you_ knowing change for _me_ , uh? Will it get me out of that cell, maybe?” she gestured around herself.

“No, because no answer is the right one and none is justifiable. It will just help me to understand which kind of person you are,” Marinette said. “I believe, if the picture is to be trusted, that you loved Emilie. But that _somehow_ you also fell for her husband along the way when he decided to start a butterflies farming.”

“I care for the Agreste,” Nathalie simply answered, fixing the table once again.

“Oh yes, I see that. Except one.”

“Pardon?” she suddenly lifted her head and looked right into Marinette’s eyes.

“You might have forgotten _Adrien_ in your little plans, haven’t you?”

Nathalie’s look turn demoniac and she stood up. “DO NOT,” she started, insisting on every word, “EVER say or imply that I DIDN’T CARE about Adrien.”

Marinette glared at her.

“Because I care about him. I _cared about him_ and probably _more_ than his father _ever_ did. I tried to accommodate him; he went to school thanks to _me_ , remember? I sometimes allowed his friends in the house, while Gabriel wasn't aware of it. I was the one in charge of _everything_ when it came to him. So don’t you insinuate ever again that I did not or do not care about Adrien, because _it isn’t true_ ,” she seethed before slowly sitting back down.

Marinette looked at her with a mix of anger and pity. “Maybe. Maybe you think you cared for him, and maybe you think that being a little bit lenient on his schedule once in a while was a way of showing him affection. And it could probably have been true. ‘ _Probably’_. But you knew about his father and you helped him,” Marinette slowly stood up and put her chair under the table.

“You consciously put him in danger more than once and hid a lots of things he should have known from him. So you can say that you care about him all you want,” Marinette continued, “but your actions sing a _very_ different song.”

And with that, she turned around and left, indicating to the prison guard that she was done.


	28. Luka & Chloé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💖❤😩😧💌 with Luka & Chloé | asked by chloeborgeoisnumber1stan (princess-anatha)

Chloé didn’t love. She Tolerated. With a capital T. Meaning that there were people she tolerated a normal amount; and others that she _tolerated_ , but differently. She didn’t mind being seen in public with them. She sometimes surprised herself wanting to be in their company. Those were the people who deserved the capital letter.

It was a hard place to win. Not everyone was worthy of Chloé’s affection— _tolerance_. Being famous helped; being admirable helped, too.

The first time she saw this boy—or at least the first time she deemed this boy worth to memorise—she thought he looked cute. But that was about it. He wasn’t famous, and he wasn’t admirable. He looked ridiculous, really. Utterly so, even. A waste of potential— _too bad_. Chloé could move on with her life, and he could move on with his, without any of them needing to acknowledge the other.

They met again. Or she saw him again, more like. She wasn’t akumatised this time. He probably hated her, she presumed. Probably rightfully so, but it wasn’t like she would ever admit it out loud. He was sitting in the grass in the park in front of the school, playing the guitar and surrounded by some of her classmates and other people she didn’t know. She surprised herself thinking it sounded good.

He still wasn’t famous nor admirable. Well, maybe he was a little admirable, now. But that would be a ridiculous idea to have, and an even more ridiculous one to admit. So after listening for a couples of minutes hidden behind a tree, she just left and decided to ignore him and his music—his…his _noise_.

His name was Luka, she learned a few years later. It wasn’t a _bad_ name. She meant by that that it could have been worse. They had meet again by accident, and they had talked a little this time. All she discovered was that the only thing they had in common was the letter “L” in their name. It wasn’t much, really. What was “L”? The start of “Love”, maybe? It was such a cheesy and cliché thing to think. Not the kind of thoughts Chloé had, really. It would be ridiculous.

And Chloé didn’t _love_. Much less with a capital “L”. So maybe she tolerated him, now. Maybe. _Probably._

And — _oh_ , that was right. He had made her laugh, that evening. Maybe the “L” was standing for “laugh” then. It would make sense; more sense that “love”, anyway.

So what if he had asked her to meet again because they had indeed spent a good time together? It didn’t mean anything, really. A good time was a good time, and that was about it. And one good time could lead to another good time, and maybe another one after that. That was why she had said yes. To just. Spend a good time, in the company of someone she now _Tolerated_.

And it was also why she had said yes when he had asked a second time if she would like to meet up with him, _again_. And the time after. _And the time after._

And really, when she found herself asking him if he wanted to see her again after that, it was still for this same reason: to spend a good time. Nothing more. Not because meeting with him sparked joy inside her heart. Or because what she felt towards him was something that felt a little bit like love; that would be ridiculous, really. 

_Utterly ridiculous._


	29. Max & Alix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🕳🗽🗾🚿💕 with Max & Alix | asked by the--sparrow

“I would go to New York.”

“ _New York?!_ ” Max said, as if offended. “Why go to _New York_ when you can go to Japan?”

“Why not?” Alix contoured. “I’ve always wanted to see the statue of Liberty!”

“We have _six_ statues of Liberty in Paris, they’re situated—”

“Please don’t compare the small copies we have to the real one,” she cut him. “And anyway, with your miraculous we could go first to New York and then create a portal to go to Japan.”

Max hummed in agreement.

“And I heard that they have a fun shower system in the toilets, I’m curious to see how it works.”

Max gave her a horrified look. “Don’t tell me this is the first and only thing that comes to mind when you think of _Japan_ , Alix! Think about the culture! The landscapes! The—”

“It _is_ a cultural difference, though.”

Max sighed. “When you said you’d love to travel around the world with the horse miraculous, I thought you shared the same kind of love for it as me. But I was wrong.”

Alix laughed. “I’m sure traveling with me would make the whole trip waaaayyy more fun!”

“You know what? This is why I was given the miraculous of teleportation and you the miraculous of time,” he glared at her. “You don’t know how to appreciate the richness of a place, and I don’t have time for your disinterest.”

Alix burst out laughing.


	30. Ladybug & Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😂💖🤷😊🙂 with Ladybug & Chat Noir | asked by anon
> 
> Thanks Botherkupo for beta-reading this one! ♥

Something was different about Ladybug. Marinette. It was subtle, but Adrien knew her well enough now to be able to tell that something was _not_ quite the same anymore.

Sure, they knew each other’s identities now. And sure, it had been a little awkward the first few weeks. But Adrien felt that they were back to being in sync. They were back to bantering and joking, back to comforting and supporting each other. And yes, their dynamic had slightly shifted now, especially outside of the mask, but it wasn’t what Adrien thought was different about her.

Because she _was_ the same Ladybug, after all. Fierce, brave, focused, witty, smart, unbelievably stubborn… She still fought the same way, and she still strategised and handled akumas the same way.

But…

Adrien arrived on the roof they had decided to meet up on for the evening’s patrol. She was already there, sitting at the edge and dangling her feet above the ground. Usually, _he_ was the one who was there first.

She perked up when he landed and rushed to approach him, half-walking and half-bouncing.

“I brought croissants!” she said, grinning at him.

Adrien sighed happily. “You’re the best, Buguinette, you know that?”

She wiggled on the spot at the praise, giggled, and then brought a hand to her mouth, biting her fingers. “Only the best for the best!”

“You think I’m the best, too? I’m flattered!”

“I think you’re the best of _dorks_ , yes.”

They both laughed at that before sitting down and taking a pastry each.

They kept silent, munching on their croissants. Adrien looked over at the city, all sparkling with lights. It was beautiful. He turned his head to look at Marinette and—she was looking at him, smiling affectionately. She startled when she realised that he was watching her now, bit her lip, and looked at her hands. Her smile didn’t leave her face, though.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked.

She shrugged, still focused on her hands. “Nothing.”

She then raised her eyes to his, her smile turning shy and a light blush covering her cheeks. Adrien allowed himself to get lost in her eyes for a few seconds. She seemed to be doing the same, until she shook her head and stood up.

“Shall we start?” she asked.

“That we shall.”

He took off right after her and let her take the lead—as always. Adrien let his mind wander while watching her jump from roof to roof, stopping, looking around and moving again.

Was she laughing at his jokes before? Yes, if he did them outside of a fight, he was sure that she was. Probably. But she was _giggling_ at them now.

She _did_ smile secretly, shyly, but also a little proudly when he complimented her before, right? _Right?_ But was she biting her lip and blushing every time, too?

Did she pet his cat ears as much as she did nowadays before? Or did she used to look at him, _really_ look at him, when they just hung out in the suit? Because she was now, or he thought she was. Wasn’t she?

They arrived back at the roof where they had met.

“Well,” Marinette said, “that went alright.”

Adrien nodded and then grimaced “I’d love to stay, but I have things awaiting me at home.” He picked up her hand and brought it to his lips, as he often did when they parted. “Until then, my Lady.” He dropped a kiss on it, lingering a little longer than usual.

She let him do it. Let him take his time, almost pressing her hand to his mouth herself. He could feel her hand slightly squeezing his, too. Did she do that before when he kissed her hand?

Adrien wasn’t certain of anything anymore. He didn’t know when “before” was and when he realised there was a _before_. But one thing was sure, there was a _something_ about her that now was—

“Um. I…See you tomorrow, my…Um… _my prince_.” She whispered the last word so very low before raising on her tiptoes and dropping a hesitant kiss on his cheek.

Yeah. _Different._


	31. Marinette & Chat Noir (part. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♠️🖤💜😀😂 with Marinette & Chat Noir | asked by dancinbelle

“You told him it was a reversed spade,” Chat Noir said thoughtfully, crossing his arms.

Marinette groaned and hid her face into her hands. “Yes.”

“And he believed you?” he turned away from her Adrien collage to look at her. “Oh my _god_ , he actually _believed you_ ,” and for some reasons he face-palmed and shook his head, sighing.

“ _I’m such a dumbass_ ,” he added under his breath so quietly that she almost didn’t hear it.

“You’re a what?”

“Nothing!” he grinned up at her, a bit forcefully. “So,” he clapped his hands together, “you circled his face with pink hearts, purple hearts, red hearts—”

“Yes yes, lots of hearts, thank you for noticing and making fun of me,” Marinette cut him.

“Then when are you going to give him yours, my Lady?” he wiggled his eyebrows.

Marinette wanted to glare or to stick her tongue at him. Instead, she looked to the side, and kept silent. She must have looked a bit sad because she felt Chat Noir coming closer to her, and putting his hands on her shoulders.

“Hey. What’s wrong?” he said, all playfulness gone from his tone.

She hesitated before speaking. He was in love with her after all, wasn’t he? It must not be easy to discuss this.

“It’s just that…I’m brave when it comes to fight akumas; or when I have to defend someone. But when I have to tell my feelings?” Marinette looked up at her partner. “Well, I’m not brave anymore.”

She felt a bit pathetic, really, and maybe he thought so too. Because _he_ could tell what was in his heart; he could shout it, even. _“It’s when you feel strongly about someone that you have to let them know,”_ he had told her.

Chat Noir didn’t speak right away. “What if he was thinking the same?” he finally asked.

Marinette frowned. “What if he what?”

“Well, what if he, too, felt the same way about you, but was too shy to let you know? What would you do? Look at each other all day and not do anything?”

“I…It’s not that easy,” she said. “And I’m pretty sure it’s not reciprocated anyway.”

“And what if it is?”

“But what if it’s _not_?” she repeated, gripping his arms that were still holding her shoulders.

“I’m positive it is,” Chat Noir insisted.

“You can’t know that!”

“But _you_ can?” he gave her a pointed look.

Marinette kept her eyes into his, searching, as if they held all the answers. He seemed so _sure_ that she wanted nothing more than to believe him.

“I’m afraid,” she finally whispered.

Chat Noir smiled at her sweetly; it was the kind of smile he always gave her when she felt like giving up. Usually it was accompanied with the exact words she needed to hear, and followed by a confident look that was enough to give her the boost she needed.

“Aren’t you afraid of never knowing, too?” he asked.

And it wasn’t wrong, either. It was a hard place to be; afraid of knowing that it might not be what she hoped, and afraid of never knowing if it was. She bit her lip.

“Listen,” he went on, his expression becoming more confident this time, “there’s two ways I can help you there. You can trust me and let me play wingman for you—”

“Absolutely not!” she interrupted. She wasn’t gonna accept that while knowing it would make him suffer. She appreciated the proposition, really, but she loved Chat Noir too much to consciously put him into this position.

“—or you can let me reveal myself to you,” he grinned at her.

Marinette blinked. “Sorry, what?”

“I said that I could tell you who I was.”

“I understood that… But apart from the fact that it’s out of question, I really don’t see how me knowing who you are will help me in confessing to Adrien,” Marinette crossed her arms.

“And that’s _exactly_ what someone who doesn’t know who I am would say!” Chat Noir smirked. “And then to thank me for my future help in your grand confession, you can print pictures of _me_ this time and circle them with black hearts,” he went on dramatically.

Marinette snorted. “Riiight. Black because you’re the black cat, I suppose?”

“No. Because it’s the colour of my own heart…and of my soul,” he wiggled his fingers at her threateningly.

Marinette burst out laughing. She then smiled at him and brought a hand to one of his cat ear to scratch behind it affectionately. “You’re not fooling anyone, you know that?”

He pouted. “Am too.”

“I don’t want you to tell me who you are,” Marinette said, bringing back the conversation at hand. She was still petting his hair; she was pretty sure that it was even more relaxing to do so for her than it was for him. “You know that I want to see you by myself, too. Just like you did for me.”

It was a weird reasoning, but she really thought that it was important. She wanted to experience that. To just…one day, know who he was. Maybe she had never met him outside of the mask before, and it was why she still didn’t know. Maybe she just needed to see a blond boy passing by (because she was pretty sure that he was blond) and think “Oh. Here goes my partner”.

“Then see me,” Chat Noir said, looking at her.

She chuckled without humour. “I don’t think it works that easily. And I still don’t see how this has anything to do with Adrien.”

“Look at me, Marinette.”

She did as he asked and raised her eyes to his.

“And by that I mean, _really_ look at me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a 2nd part to this one, I don't know yet when I'll finish it but hopefully I'll be able to post it this week or the next one!


	32. Marinette & Chat Noir (part. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the previous chapter (chapter 31)
> 
> _Please note that this hasn't been beta-read so I apologise in advance for any English mistakes since it's not my first language!_

Marinette tried to focus on every part of his face. His hair, blond as ever, and disheveled as ever. His nose, small but slightly pointy; she could scarcely see his nostrils moving to the rhythm of his breath—a bit faster than normal. His lips, parted opened, silently begging for her to _see_ him.

His eyes, wide opened, looking right through her, expectant.

She took in every shape of his face, every featured that made him _him_.

Frowning, she brought up a hand to his face and gently turned it in different angles. He let her do without a word, his eyes always following hers.

She eventually dropped her hand and put a finger on her lips, thinking.

“Come on, Marinette,” he whispered, barely audible, “I’m being a little selfish right now.”

She gave him a quizzical look. “Selfish?”

“Yeah.”

He detached his eyes from hers and quickly looked to the side, down then up her wall, and she decided to follow his gaze and turn her head.

She was met with one of Adrien’s smiling faces, circled by a heart she had awkwardly traced in red.

And it suddenly hit her.

Her eyes widened, her jaw hung opened. She rapidly looked back and forth from Chat Noir to Adrien’s picture. Once, twice, ten times and maybe more.

She slowly pointed a finger in his direction. “You…” she accused.

Chat Noir’s face was looking brighter and brighter the more she was making the connection between the two, a wide and giddy smile stretching on his face.

“Adrien?” she breathed, not quite believing it.

He nodded once, still smiling. She could see him clearly now.

“Oh my god,” she breathed, and hid her face behind her hands.

She peaked through her fingers at him…and hid herself back completely with a whimper.

His hands softly grabbed her wrists. “Hey, you okay?”

She threw herself against his chest at that, her face still hidden in her hands, and he had no choice but to drop her wrists.

Slowly, his arms wrapped around her; she felt a shiver running from her back up to her neck at their touch.

Adrien. Chat Noir was _Adrien._

Was she hyperventilating? She felt like she was hyperventilating. There was this thing about hyperventilating that felt like breathing too fast and too hard and did she say that she was hyperventilating? Because she was sure that she was.

“What are you doing?” Chat Noir— _Adrien_ —chuckled (because they were the same person, did she mention that Chat Noir was Adrien already? Because he was).

“Hiding.”

“Hiding?” he repeated. “From who?”

“From you.”

“From _me?_ In _my_ arms?”

“Because you’re Chat Noir so you can protect me,” Marinette explained, as if it was the most logical answer possible.

And in a way it was—she couldn’t face him. But she had always trusted Chat Noir, always felt safe with him just like she knew he felt safe with her. So what if she was using him as an anchor to protect herself from the fact that he was Adrien, and knew all about her crush on him?

Oh god, _he knew about her crush on him._

She pressed herself further against him.

He laughed. “My Lady, do you want me to protect you from…myself?”

She let out a whine.

“Unless it’s from yourself that you’re hiding…?”

She pushed herself away from his arms to look at him, shocked.

_How could he read her better than she could herself?_

He gave her a pointed look. “So I’m right, aren’t I?”

She pouted. And brought her hands to his cat ears to cover them. “Adrien.”

“Yes?”

She uncovered the ears. “Chat Noir.” Covered them again. “Adrien.” Uncovered them. “Chat Noir.” Covered them. “Adrien.”

…Uncovered them. “Chat Noir.” She smiled.

He chuckled. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“It’s you!” She giggled, and turned her head towards her wall. “Is there a way that I can convince you that these are… reversed spades?”

Adrien snorted loudly. “Sure. If you want me to believe that, I’ll pretend I do.”

She sighed. 

“But um.. I’d rather them to be hearts, if that’s okay.”

Marinette suddenly stood up, determined, and ran down the ladder to her computer.

Adrien watched her do from above, poking his head questioningly. “Uh, what are you doing?”

“I need a few new decorations,” she said, all the while opening the Ladyblog and clicking on the “pictures” and “Chat Noir” sections.

She selected a few, opened a document and pasted them, then turned her printer on.

Adrien probably couldn’t really see what she was doing exactly, but he was still watching her every move funnily. It made her giggle.

Once the pictures were printed, she climbed back up the ladder.

Adrien’s eyes widen when he saw what she was holding. “Are these pictures of… _me?!”_

Marinette stuck the pictures to her wall, squeezing them between the ‘Adrien’ ones. “Well, yes. You’re kinda cute on them.”

She could feel her cheeks burning but she didn’t care. Pretending she couldn’t see Adrien’s adorable gaping face, she uncapped the pink felt pen she had brought up with her and carefully traced hearts around the newly Chat Noir’s faces on the wall.

“There,” she murmured after finishing the last one. “I can kiss Chat Noir goodnight too now.”

“Um,” she heard him timidly call, “you could always uh…kiss the _real deal_ instead? How does that sound? It’s a win-win situation, between you and I.”

She turned to face him instead of her wall. He was fidgeting his hands awkwardly, biting his lips, a bright red blush spreading on his cheeks that she had rarely ever witnessed if at all.

She was still wrapping her mind around his identity, having just barely learned it; yet, she also felt a wave of calmness now. 

“I would like to kiss the real deal very much, if that’s okay,” she said.

Adrien nodded, looking like he couldn’t quite believe it.

He slowly brought his face closer to hers, but she just grabbed it unceremoniously and kissed him.

Taken by surprise, it took a few seconds for Adrien to react, but when he did, he didn’t restrained.

“Thank you,” she murmured once they pulled away.

“For what?”

“For opening my eyes. And be patient with me, too. Let me be ready to see you.”

“Well,” he whispered, his lips dangerously closed to hers, “thank you for finding me…And thinking I’m wall and spades material.”

She kissed him to shut him up.


	33. Ladybug & Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🤪🤦♀️🥺💝🥰 with Ladybug & Chat Noir | asked by iridescenceoflove  
> Thank you Alizeh for beta-reading ♥

Ladybug undoes the ribbon that was keeping her hair in a small bun and shakes her head, letting it be controlled by the unpredictable flow of the wind. She feels particularly happy today, in a way that she can’t quite explain. All her emotions are mixing together, not at all unpleasantly, and she can’t help but laugh as she walks with a light bounce in her step and trots towards him.

“Chat Noir! Do you wanna know something?”

Her partner turns towards her and gives her a questioning smile with a slight movement of the head. He doesn’t seem to completely grasp what has put her in such a good mood, but he looks like he’s enjoying it very much.

“I’m gonna marry you,” she says, and giggles.

An amused smile appears on his lips. “You’re gonna marry me? When did you decide that?”

“Just now.”

And it’s true. She doesn’t know why the idea came to her mind all of a sudden. She doesn’t know why she hadn’t considered it before. Probably because she doesn’t really know when she realised that she was in love with him. She isn’t even sure that it was what she had wanted to tell him, when she had called him just now.

But just saying it like that… she knows that it’s exactly what she wants.

She loves him. And it makes her happy— _he_ makes her happy. Maybe that’s why she’s in such a good mood today.

“Just now?” he repeats. “And you’re already proposing? No coffee dates first?”

She grabs his hand, lifts it, and makes herself twirl under it, grinning all the while.

“What for? We’re 25.” She takes both his hands and brings him closer to her. “We know each other.” She drops one of his hands and makes _him_ twirl under her arm this time. “We can marry now.”

She starts humming a song under her breath as she continues to guide him through their little dance. It sounds like ‘Perfect’.

He laughs and shakes his head. “We don’t even know who we are.”

If his hands weren’t already taken by hers, she’s sure that he would have facepalmed, if only in a weak attempt to pretend it doesn’t affect him. Instead, he doesn’t stop her—he grins and completely lets himself be immersed into the dance.

She crosses their arms so she can hug him from behind now. “Does it matter?” She murmurs in his ear. She secretly hopes that he’s blushing.

He lets out a breathy laugh. “You’re crazy.”

She makes him twirl again so they’re facing each other. He _is_ blushing. She giggles.

“I’m Crazybug,” she singsongs, and then goes back to humming. She really feels completely crazy and giddy today. “ _Your_ Crazybug.”

She’s still surprised she hadn’t realised how in love with him she was before now. But it’s _so_ obvious—she can’t imagine herself being with anyone else. It feels like she unknowingly gave him her heart a long time ago, all wrapped up and hidden, but that he’s only opening it now.

“That you are, my crazy little bug.” He’s giving her his soft look.

She loves that look. It tells her that he, too, is—

“Crazy in love. With you.” She stops the dance to wrap her arms around his neck.

She’s so close to him now that she can feel his breath on her lips—it’s calm, warm, and so inviting.

“So,” she murmurs, “I’m gonna marry you.”

“You’re gonna marry me,” he whispers back.

“Yes. And I’m gonna love you. Every day…” she bites her lip, “…and every night.”

She says it as a promise. He’s looking intently into her eyes, to the point that it feels hypnotising. Not that she wasn’t hypnotised by him before anyway.

“I would like that very much. If you let me love you, too.”

 _“Please,”_ she breathes.

And then she kisses him. It makes her feel even bubblier. She brings him even closer to her.

For all the time they’ve known each other, it’s the first time they’re sharing a kiss, _truly_ sharing a kiss—though one kiss is leading to a hundred as they keep coming back for more—and she can already tell that she’s addicted to his lips.

She really, _really_ doesn’t know why she has never done it before. But now that she’s going to marry him— _they’re fiancées!_ —she has all the time in the world to make up for the lost one.


	34. Ladybug & Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😍😘😲💋🤯 with Ladybug & Adrien | asked by 2grinninggirls (jennagrinsoverml)  
> Thanks a lot Bren for beta-reading ♥  
> Aaand that's whith this story that I end this series! Thanks a lot to the people who sent me asks and supported my silly game, I probably would have never started writing without it and I improved a lot throughout this!! ♥

“Could you put this lipstick on me?”

Adrien sputtered as Marinette, already suited up in her Ladybug costume, handed him the red lipstick.

They sat on her bed, face to face, and if she thought he could stare at her lips long enough to paint them red without doing a _terrible_ job at what she was asking of him, she was either very optimistic or very stupid.

Or very oblivious to his inner turmoil. She didn’t know he was Chat Noir, after all. She didn’t know how utterly in _love_ with her he was.

He slowly took the lipstick from her hands as she closed her eyes and puckered her lips, waiting.

He gulped. Uncapped it. And stared.

How many times had he dreamt of Ladybug making this exact face in front of him? The answer: far too many. But usually she was waiting for _his lips_ to be pressed onto hers instead of some red lipstick.

Adrien had never wished to be a lipstick more than in that very moment. Glaring at it, he rolled the tube and approached her waiting lips.

He brought a trembling hand to her cheek to steady his movement. His head was going to explode at any moment.

But just as he was about to colour her lips red, he chickened out.

“Why don’t you do it yourself? I’m, um…not sure that I would do a good job.” He scratched the back of his neck and looked away from her, biting his lip.

“I’m sure you can,” Marinette assured. She took the lipstick back from his hand. “But if you prefer, I’ll do it.”

He looked back at her to see her smiling. It was unfair how adorable she looked—she didn’t need lipstick to make his heart race.

“Sorry,” he mumbled instead of telling her just that.

“Don’t be. Now close your eyes, please.”

He did as he was told, not even questioning why he had to close his eyes when she was putting lipstick on herself. No matter how little sense it made, if it was what she needed of him, he would do it—just like he would follow her every instruction as Chat Noir.

He first felt the tips of delicate fingers on his cheek, barely touching him.

Then, something came to gently trace his lips— not the cool touch of her skin, but the gentle stroke of something smooth and sticky. His curiosity begged him to open his eyes, but he fought back the urge: she hadn’t asked him to yet.

And suddenly, he felt her breath on his mouth, hot air warming his lips, the only warning that she was close to him before he felt the soft pressure of her lips on his.

He numbly stayed there, unmoving. Trying to understand if what he thought was happening _really_ was happening.

She pressed her mouth firmly against his once, not more than a second, and then she was gone.

Adrien opened his eyes and stared at her, gaping. If he thought she was adorable before, it was nothing compared to seeing Ladybug, red with lipstick smudged all over her mouth, looking at him shyly with rosy cheeks.

“See?” she murmured. “I told you you could do it.”

“Do what?” he asked stupidly, all thoughts having left his head except for what was left of the sensation of her lips on his.

“Put some lipstick on me.”

He nodded dumbly. She was praising him for his makeup skills, right? He guessed it was a good thing.

(Her lips were red. She had kissed him.)

He absentmindedly touched his own with a finger. The skin felt a little sticky.

“Well,” she slowly got up from the bed, and played with one of her pigtails. “So. Not to, um, throw you out of my house or anything, but I have to go. Patrol, superhero duty, all of that.”

“Oh. Um, sure. Yeah, you do that. And I, um, go.” Adrien gestured awkwardly towards her trapdoor. “Yeah. Going. That’s what I do.”

“Yes. Thank you for helping me. It was nice.”

“Very nice, indeed, yes. And, uh, anytime,” he nodded quickly. “But, um…why did you want to wear lipstick now if you’re just going to patrol?”

She threw him a secret smile and winked. “Because red goes with my costume.”


End file.
